


Gravitation

by unluckyones



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lowkey threesome, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, Gunplay, Jealousy, M/M, Riding, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyones/pseuds/unluckyones
Summary: Oh Sehun is dangerous, if the listings of crimes he's committed is anything to go by. But Sehun is mostly known for copper embers and seduction flickering in his irises — temptation that's embodied in silver hair and a teasing smile. He's unpredictable, and Jongin knows better than to let himself fall for his charms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my child, Vava, who kept on hyping this fic even when it was just a plan in my head
> 
>  
> 
> I suggest listening to this while reading bc it helped me while writing the smut /lauGHS/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHqy1JsVvIE

  

The neon sign of the club that glows overhead catches Jongin’s attention. Fluorescent pink reflects onto the wet cement; a result of the downpour of rain in the afternoon. He looks up momentarily before slipping a hand inside his coat to feel at the holster that’s tucked under his arm; a habit that’s developed over time and helps dilute the adrenaline that surges through his veins. 

It’s late into the night and the atmosphere isn’t something he particularly enjoys. The smell of sin is pungent in the air and he isn’t too fond of the heated skin that flushes against his own as he pushes his way through an endless sea of bodies. The thrum of the bass sends vibrations throughout his system and the minimal lighting does nothing to aid his attempt to look out to the dance floor. Perhaps if he were younger he’d care less about the aftermath of getting wasted. 

Instead, Jongin settles by the bar with no intention of drinking in mind. He taps his fingers against the counter, blindly looking out onto the dance floor, hazy silhouettes of hands moving and fist pumping. 

Jongin turns his head, and once he looks back around his eyes catch onto the contrast of silver against the darkness. He raises a brow; eyes venturing lower only to find eyes staring back at him. It catches Jongin off guard, but he doesn't look away. 

There’s a mischievous glint in the male’s eyes which is then followed by a small tilt of his head, a flirtatious smile on his lips; gaze dark. Intense, almost. 

“I take it that you like what you see?” he says. A light laugh filters into Jongin’s ears as he talks above the noise.

Jongin chuckles and looks away for a fleeting moment. “Maybe.”

The male’s laugh is louder this time, and the light from the dance floor bleed hues of red and blue into his hair. A grin quirks onto the male’s face, striding closer until he’s directly in front of Jongin. His tone is teasing as he circles long fingers around Jongin’s wrist to pull him from his seat. “Dance with me?”

He doesn’t take no for an answer.

The dance floor is much like how Jongin expected it to be; crowded, with minimal room for _actual_ dancing but rather, bodies moving together haphazardly. Jongin regrets wearing too many layers, his current attire is unfit for profuse sweating but it’s clear that the other is clearly dressed for the occasion. Jongin’s eyes travel down to the expanse of skin that’s revealed from the low cut arm-holes of his singlet, leaving little to the imagination. 

He’s _almost_ too pretty to be human, Jongin notes as his eyes pass over the features of the man in front of him. He’s smug, knowing that Jongin is staring him down and bares his neck slightly; the small sheen of sweat coating his skin almost glimmers in the flashing lights. Jongin plays along and leans in, nosing along the column of his neck as he inches closer. They move together with the masses and he Jongin snakes an arms around a slender waist to steady himself.

A breathy chuckle makes its way to Jongin’s ears, breath moist on his neck and the music fades into a dull throb in the back of Jongin’s mind. Hands feel up Jongin’s side. A smirk is pressed into his skin as slender fingers tap against the metal of his gun through the holster. 

“Busy man,” is mumbled into the skin of Jongin’s neck, “Are you an officer?”

“Not quite.” Jongin says, hands dropping down to let his fingers dance along the male’s waist, just above the waistband of his black skinny jeans. 

“Not in a gang, are you?”

“I’m not.” 

“Shame.” The male says as he pulls away, smirk still present on his lips. “I’ve always liked a little bit of danger.”

Jongin quirks a brow, but doesn’t say anything further. 

“Is something wrong?” He says innocently, a faux pout on his lips.

“It’s nothing.” Jongin says, hands gripping tighter onto the curve of his hips. “I didn’t catch your name.”

The male smiles sweetly at him, evading the question by turning in Jongin’s hold so that his back is flush against the wall of Jongin’s chest. The latter tenses, hands balled into fists at his sides as the other shamelessly moves against him; ass snug against Jongin’s front and he grinds back without second thought, not missing the way Jongin’s breath hitches in his ears.

“Careful.” Jongin whispers, voice gruff.

There’s heat simmering under his skin, escaping through his fingertips as he’s encouraged to touch, edging under that pathetic excuse of a singlet and feels across taut muscle and pale skin. His hand ventures higher, singlet rising and Jongin locks eyes with a girl that’s standing not to far from where they’re suspended within the crowd. Her widened eyes do nothing to stop the male from grinding back onto him, and he supposes that he’s noticed her stare too and is making a show of Jongin’s hand exploring his chest by moaning wantonly. He sees her jaw drop slightly, faint blush barely visible on her cheeks before she turns on her heel to push her way through the crowd. 

“Do you like being watched?” Jongin asks. 

“You enjoyed that as much as I did, don’t lie.” He turns again, facing Jongin with a look of lust glazing over his irises. He wets over his lips and catches Jongin following the movement of his tongue. “You want this, don’t you?” he prompts. Jongin doesn't get a chance to reply but lets himself be dragged down into a kiss that’s more tongue than actual kissing. 

“I have a room rented for the night, care to join me?” He suggests after pulling away. “It would be a shame if you didn’t.” A hand wanders down to rub at Jongin’s cock through his pants and smirks when a low groan slips through Jongin’s lips.

The concept of rooms at the back of clubs existing for the sole purpose of one night stands is fairly new to Jongin, but the thought escapes him as he’s lead down the corridor and into the room at the end of the hallway. The combination of red and black of the decor enhances pale features and Jongin’s coat is shed from his shoulders as soon as the door closes. He’s pulled toward the bed and they fall back against the sheets in a mess of limbs and creased clothing. Music from the club seeps through the cracks of the door but it isn’t enough to be heard over heavy breathing. 

Silver hair frames the face of the man beneath him and the satin sheets feel cheap under Jongin’s touch. Fingers course through Jongin’s hair and he stares down into lust filled eyes and arousal starts to pool in his own. 

“I know who you are,” is whispered between them. 

Jongin pauses, raising a brow as his tie dangles onto the singlet-covered chest below. “Do you?”

“Who doesn’t?” A knowing smile graces over his features. “The famous bounty who always gets his man - Kim Jongin.” He hums and his arms come up to loop them around Jongin’s neck; fingers combing through the short hair at Jongin’s nape. “I’m also guessing you knew exactly who I was before you even came here, am I right?”

“Correct.” Jongin hums. “Oh Sehun, the infamous night-dweller.”

“Night dweller? That’s a new one.” Sehun scoffs.

“Would you rather vampire?”

Sehun doesn't answer. “So, to what do I owe this _pleasure?_ ” he then says rhetorically, avoiding the question and blows stray strands of silver away from his face. “Let me guess, there’s a bounty over my head?” 

“You’re right.” Jongin replies and he lets himself be pulled downward by the grip on his tie.

Jongin sees it; the colour if Sehun’s irises change from a chocolate brown to a dark shade of burnt copper. It happens for a brief moment, a few seconds at most, but Jongin doesn’t miss it. He doesn’t look away as he feels for his gun and pulls it from his holster. He grips it into his hand and presses it into Sehun’s shoulder.

“Are you going to kill me?” Sehun grins. His eyes shimmer, glinting in the dim lighting. 

“I need to bring you back alive in order to be paid.” 

“If it’s money you want, I can give it to you.” Sehun says, circling his fingers around the barrel of Jongin’s gun. “I’m quite wealthy.” he adds as an afterthought, tone teasing.

“You must not know how much you’re worth.” 

“I clearly don’t.” Sehun chuckles. “Enlighten me.”

“Let’s just say that a lot of people want you dead.” Jongin’s voice is steady, unwavering as Sehun’s thigh rubs sensually between his legs, trying to coax a reaction from him.

“Then why bring me back when you can easily finish the job?” Sehun muses.

“I don’t make the rules.” Jongin hisses when Sehun’s hand joins his thigh, hand smoothing over Jongin’s crotch. “I just follow orders.”

Sehun hums. “I can offer you something of more value than money.”

“I doubt it.” Jongin tries to keep his voice stable and Sehun’s grin widens. 

“You’d be surprised, _bounty_.” 

Jongin raises a brow, skeptical. “And what could you offer me?”

Their positions are reversed when Sehun moves. He’s got Jongin on his back, thighs straddling his waist as he looks down at Jongin with a coy smile. His gun is in Sehun’s hand and the barrel that was once pressed into Sehun’s shoulder is now pressed into his own. Jongin’s expression is calm, but his pulse quickens. Sehun’s eyes glow in the darkness and Jongin sees the flecks of gold that’s embedded into his irises; and perhaps if they met under different circumstances, he would have found them to be beautiful.

Sehun leans in dangerously _close_ , smirk tugging high on his features; fangs protruding past his lips as he tilts his head slightly, almost mockingly. He exhales before whispering against the shell of Jongin’s ear, “ _Eternity_.”

Jongin _almost_ shivers at the sultry tone, the way Sehun’s voice melts into his ears and he inhales sharply. Sehun draws away, satisfied in the cracks in Jongin’s composure and he runs his tongue across his fangs for show, as if to rile Jongin up - and it’s working. 

Jongin frowns up at him. “I don’t want eternity.”

Sehun’s laugh echoes loud into the room and he sets Jongin’s gun down beside his head. “Haven’t you ever been curious?” Sehun begins. “Of what it would be like to live forever? To watch the world grow older as you stay suspended in time?"

“It sounds lonely.”

“It can be,” Sehun says truthfully, voice like liquid velvet in Jongin’s ears. “But who said that you would have to be alone?” He then caresses Jongin’s cheek with the back of his hand. 

“I could easily kill you.” Jongin reminds him. “Don’t tempt me.”

Sehun chuckles. “You must take your job seriously.” 

“Very.” 

He glances at Jongin’s gun. “Although, it’s going to take a lot more than _that_ to kill me.” Sehun rocks back on Jongin’s cock and smirks when Jongin breathes in deep, hands coming up to grip at his hips. “My kind aren’t easy to kill.”

“I’m aware; I’ve dealt with your kind before.” Jongin stares up at the grin on Sehun’s features. “If you think seducing me will help you walk free, you’re wrong.”

“What a shame. I was even looking forward to playing with you.” Sehun sighs. “Well if this is not going anywhere I’m going to be leaving first. I rented this room out for the night and I intend to use it. ” He runs a hand through his hair, attempting to rise from his seat on Jongin’s lap.

“I’m not leaving without you.” Jongin says with a grip on Sehun’s wrist to keep him from leaving.

“Romantic.”

Jongin rolls his eyes with a frown. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Sehun snickers but says nothing. He slowly descends and Jongin expects the pressing of lips against his own; for Sehun to kiss him like he did before. And Sehun does, tongue swiping through Jongin’s lips, parting them to thoroughly kiss him. One hand cups Jongin’s cheek and the other slides down toward the slope of his neck. 

Sehun moves away from Jongin’s mouth and presses open-mouthed kisses along his jawline, and down toward his neck. Jongin’s fingers comb through strands of silver, and Sehun’s breath is warm on his skin. Jongin hooks a leg around the back of Sehun’s thigh to pull him closer. He doesn’t usually go to extreme lengths, but if following Sehun’s lead is an opportunity for Jongin to get his guard down, it’s a measure he’s willing to take. 

Jongin forces his eyes open, inhaling sharply when there’s pressure against his skin, threatening to puncture when he feels what he _knows_ are fangs pressing into his skin. He blindly reaches for his gun and pushes Sehun away before aiming it at his chest. 

“For someone who claims to be serious about their job, you’re not doing a very good job in not being turned on by the target.” He furthers his point by reaching back to rub at Jongin’s bulge.

Jongin frowns and doesn’t answer. 

“Go on, shoot.” Sehun prompts.

“I need you alive,” Jongin replies. “In case you’ve forgotten.”

“I’m already dead.” Sehun chuckles. “My kind are called the living dead for a reason.” 

“Funny.” Jongin says sarcastically. 

“Very.” Sehun winds his hand into Jongin’s tie to pull his back off the mattress so that their faces are close and he runs his thumb over the swell of Jongin’s bottom lip. “I’m going to ruin you, and you won’t even know it.” Sehun says with a smile that’s so sweet it makes Jongin shiver. 

And before Jongin can respond, his vision goes dark and once his eyes refocus, Sehun is gone; and Jongin curses under his breath.

 

_____

 

In what most would describe as ‘unethical’, Jongin takes his job seriously. Hunter, mercenary, _killer_ \- it doesn’t matter because in the end, it’s all the same. He’s built a reputation for himself over the years and maybe part of Jongin is in it for the thrill, but for the most part it’s the payload is what keeps him coming back. 

If Jongin could describe Chanyeol with one word, it would be ‘eccentric’. Jongin doesn’t like to get close to other bounties but Chanyeol’s managed to weave himself into monthly meet-ups over drinks at the bar not too far from where Jongin lives. 

They’ve both had their fair share in targets and Chanyeol’s thought about playing with the idea of living forever; something about vampires being awfully _persuasive,_ but he’s never acted on it. However, Chanyeol’s played with fire a few too many times and has been on the brink of death more times than Jongin can count. There’s a scar that runs vertically down his left eye. He conceals it with an eyepatch but Jongin knows that it’s there; everyone does. Jongin supposes that being in the industry has messed with Chanyeol’s head, that it further pushes his impulsiveness but despite ludacris thoughts Chanyeol takes his job seriously (at least Jongin would like to think so).

“Why are you so fascinated by vampires, anyway?” Chanyeol says as he sharpens his blade. He’s always been a little more animalistic in his ways and doesn’t understand Jongin’s love for firearms. “I’ve never seen you hunt anything else.”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Jongin shoots back. “You always take in wolves for bounty.”

Chanyeol laughs. “I enjoy it. Running through the woods gives me a certain rush that I don’t get in the city. The smell of the air, dirt under my feet and the sound of growling against my heels. I enjoy combat, Jongin. I have the scar to prove it.” Chanyeol reminds him by tapping his eyepatch twice for extra emphasis. “It’s something I wouldn’t change for the world despite its danger. Now tell me, why vampires?”

“Simple,” Jongin traces his finger around the rim of his glass before twirling it in his hand; ice clinking against the glass. “Vampires are predictable.” His stare lingers over Chanyeol’s eyepatch for a moment too long. “They're weak at the sight of blood.

“You’ll meet your match one day.” Chanyeol scoffs and rolls his eye. “I heard that your latest assignment is Oh Sehun.”

Jongin huffs. “Of course you would know who my assignments are.”

“I have my ways.” Chanyeol winks and downs his drink, hollering at the bartender to refill is glass.

“I’m aware.” Jongin says blandly, cradling his chin in his hand.

“So are the rumors true?” Chanyeol’s visible eye shine with mischief.

“What rumors?” Jongin mumbles into his hand, eyes glancing around the room. “I can’t seem to recall them.”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Jongin.” Chanyeol gives him knowing raise of his brow.

Jongin chuckles, knowing very well of the rumors that Chanyeol is referring to, but likes toying with the taller bounty. Jongin’s heard them, too; long before he accepted the reward for Sehun’s head. 

Sehun is dangerous, if the listings of crimes he’s committed is anything to go by. But Sehun is mostly known for copper embers and seduction flickering in his irises; temptation that’s embodied in silver hair and a teasing smile.

“What are you curious about?” Jongin chuckles. “The fact that he’s dangerous or that he’s insanely attractive?”

Chanyeol barks out a laugh and Jongin thinks that he’s spent too much time chasing dogs. He satisfies Chanyeol’s hunger for gossip but leaves out the part of his encounter with Sehun at the club, deciding that some things are better left unsaid. Sehun is unpredictable and Jongin knows better than to let himself fall for his charms.

 

Jongin finds himself outside the same club later that night, deja vu settling into his system as he tilts his head back to look at at the fluorescent pink sign before catching it’s reflection on the wet pavement beneath his feet. It’s been around a week since his first encounter with Sehun and he hopes that this time Sehun would be more cooperative (which he highly doubts). He ventures inside, still not fond of the atmosphere and frowns at the throbbing bass and the inability to move.

The leads in Sehun’s file say that he’s known to frequent the club that Jongin’s currently in. Jongin feels at his holster and he couldn't give two shits as to what Sehun does in his spare time, grumbling to himself as he pushes past individuals in minimal clothing and swears under his breath, cursing at Sehun for having a horrible past time.

The night is young. It’s a bit past 11PM and if anything, it feels as if the club is more packed than the week prior. He settles into the same seat by the bar, looking out onto the sea of moving bodies and his eyes have yet to find who he’s looking for amongst the darkness and flashing lights. He orders a drink just for show and wonders if Sehun has a room rented for the night, frowning at the thought of the occurrences from the the last time he was here. 

Jongin was never one to believe in myths and rumors but Sehun’s lived up to his name, and Jongin takes failure with a grain of salt; not fond of the cat and mouse game that Sehun wants to play. His hand tightens around the glass before he downs the drink that was supposed to be just for decoration; frayed anger settling into his system when he remembers the smirk on Sehun’s lips and the sin that rolled off his body and onto cheap satin sheets as he threatened Jongin with his own gun. 

Jongin exhales in mild annoyance as he sets the glass down; a dull clink of the glass against the countertop that is muted amongst the noise. After running the tip of his index along the rim of the glass, the pad of his finger is left sticky. He wipes it along the fabric of his pants before taking another look onto the dance floor. 

It’s in the midst of flashing lights when Jongin makes out pulses of silver in the distance. He strays away from the bar, pushing through the crowd and toward the opposite end of the club. He nears slowly, hiding behind some dancers close by as Sehun takes a male by the waist and backs him up against the wall.

Sehun is dressed in similar clothing to the last time Jongin saw him; a ridiculously _loose_ tank top and skinny jeans with holes ripped at the knees. Jongin zones in on the choker that's wrapped around Sehun’s neck, black contrasting with the alabaster of his skin.

Sehun doesn’t seem to notice his presence, attention focused on the male in front of him, nosing along his neck. They’re tucked into the corner, shielded from prying eyes and Jongin catches glimpse of Sehun’s hand sliding up pleather jeans and under the hem of the ratted shirt he’s wearing.

Jongin steps forward and draws his gun from his holster, exhaling as the weight is familiar in his palm. He aligns it with Sehun’s temple and his lips press into a thin line. The act seems to go unnoticed amongst the chaos of blaring music and strobe lights.

Sehun almost looks surprised to see Jongin. “Hello, Jongin.” His voice is smooth, calm.

Jongin doesn’t return the greeting and his eyes shift over to the male Sehun has caged in against the wall. He cocks his head toward the exit, voice stern. “Get out of here.”

“What?” He asks, clearly intoxicated; laughing into Sehun’s shoulder. “Why?”

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, kid.”

“And who the fuck are you?”

Jongin sighs and wrings a hand into the front of his shirt and rips him away from Sehun, throwing him into the opposite direction shortly after. “Someone you should be thanking.” Jongin hisses and he’s given the stink eye in return. Kids. 

“You just love playing hero, don’t you?” Sehun says in amusement. He gives Jongin the once over and hums. “I’ve been thinking about you since last week.” He says playfully.

“I’m not playing hero.” Jongin frowns. “And I can’t say the feeling is mutual.”

“Really now?” Sehun raises a brow and there’s a teasing smile on his lips.

“Well maybe. The satisfaction of handing you over plays on my mind quite a bit.”

Sehun lets Jongin push him back against the wall and he watches with expectant eyes as Jongin guides the barrel of his gun to Sehun’s chest, over where his heart should be.

“Not nearly as romantic, but at least you were thinking of me.” Jongin scoffs and Sehun’s hands wander down his front and they settle on his hips. Jongin presses the gun into his chest with a little more force, a light frown on his face and Sehun chuckles. “You’re not as threatening as you think you are, bounty.”

Sehun hauls him forward by hooking his fingers into the belt-loops of Jongin’s pants, their faces are close and Jongin’s frown deepens. Sehun’s thigh slips between Jongin’s legs and the latter laments the bold writing in Sehun’s file saying that he’s wanted back _alive_. 

Sehun’s got a hand curved against the slope of Jongin’s neck while the other is tugging his shirt from his pants and Jongin notes how intimate they look in this position. He can’t read the look in Sehun’s eyes; it’s something he can’t interpret, hard to decipher and he’s yet to see Sehun’s eyes flash copper tonight.

There are fingers combing through his hair that soon tangle into strands of black and then Sehun’s eyes glint as he looks up at Jongin, as if admiring his features in the darkness. Jongin keeps his expression neutral and he doesn’t like the way Sehun’s lips tug into a smirk.

There’s a burning sensation in the back of Jongin’s skull when Sehun pulls back harshly, forcing him to bare his neck. Sehun hums when Jongin swallows thickly, adam’s apple bobbing. Sehun’s tongue grazes at his skin, licking a hot, wet stripe down the column of Jongin’s neck.

“You’re _lucky_ I’m not allowed to kill you.” Jongin grits through his teeth. 

Sehun pulls away with a devilish smile on his lips. But he’s still close, breath fanning warm over Jongin’s lips. His hand slides down Jongin’s front, toward his belt buckle and then lower. Sehun doesn’t kiss him but whispers lowly into Jongin’s ear as his fingers fluttering over Jongin’s crotch. 

“I _dare_ you to kill me.” 

Jongin inhales sharply when Sehun’s teeth catch onto his earlobe, tugging lightly as he pulls away. Their closeness is now replaced with distance and Sehun smirks before he spins on his heel. He doesn't give Jongin as much as a second look over his shoulder as he begins to weave his way through the crowd and toward the exit. 

Jongin is stunned for a moment before he follows, lunging forward and pushing people out of the way to pursue his target. He follows Sehun out of the club and into the night, swearing that he can hear the echo of Sehun’s laughter in his ears as he bends around the corner and down the road; asphalt hard under the soles of his shoes and the wind cool on his skin.

Its frustrating. Sehun proves to be a challenge - clearly satisfied in seeing the cracks in Jongin’s composure. The soft white cast from the street lights reflect off of Sehun’s hair and Jongin’s aware that if Sehun chose to, he could run faster and he knows that Sehun’s leading him along. Frustration runs deep in Jongin’s veins. Chanyeol chases dogs. Jongin doesn't - and Jongin _doesn’t_ accept _failure_.

He comes to a halt at the alleyway that stands between two buildings; where he last saw the glimpse of silver against the night. He tries to breathe the oxygen back into his lungs, gun is secure in his hand; and he holds it in front of himself as he descends further into the shadows. He makes it to the end of the alley and a disgruntled sigh leaves his lips. 

There are no traces of Oh Sehun.

_____

 

Jongin’s apartment rises high over the heart of the city; the view is worth millions and Jongin takes it all in, as he usually does. It’s late into the afternoon and the sun begins to set, a soft orange cast emanating into Jongin’s living room. With light steps, he walks to the table by the window and pulls an envelope from the table drawer.

A month has passed since Jongin’s last encounter with Sehun at the club. It’s been weeks of playing cat and mouse and every time he’s close to catching Sehun, he’s a moment too late - one step behind. Jongin has a reputation to uphold and failure is not an option. And he would gladly kill Sehun on his own accord, but it was made clear that Sehun’s wanted back _alive_. But Jongin supposes that it’s worth it since the bounty on Sehun’s head offers more than three assignments combined. 

Inside the envelope is a small, folded piece of paper. He admires the penmanship as he reads across the contrast of black against white. Jongin recognises the address written across the top as the hotel on the other side of town. He also takes note of the room number that’s written beneath it, as well as the sentence _‘Oh Sehun booked this room for tonight’._ A key-card is hidden behind the note and Jongin slips it into his pocket.

His coat is heavy on his shoulders, along with the added weight of self-expectation. He scoffs when he remembers how easy it was for Sehun to get under his skin. How he riled Jongin up and slipped through his fingers.

He won't let it happen again.

 

The sun has long set once Jongin steps foot into the hotel. It’s a busy Thursday night and the lobby is bustling with excitement. He weaves his way through clusters of people and toward the elevator, shoes padding across marble flooring. He’s dressed as he usually does, holster tucked under his arm as he steps into the elevator; fingers smoothing over the metal as the anticipation has his pulse quickening.

The ride is long, stopping at the top floor and Jongin runs a hand through his hair as the doors slide open. It’s quiet, eerily so and Jongin looks over his shoulder once he’s at the designated room. He fishes the key-card from his pocket and swipes it through the scanner, exhaling when the door unlocks. With one last look over his shoulder, Jongin pushes the door open slowly; a crack at most to peer inside and after a moment of hesitation, he steps inside. The view from the vast open windows mimic that of his apartment and Jongin stares, eyes wandering and then stopping. 

Silver.

Sehun stands with his back facing Jongin; looking out onto the city scape and the aura he emits is a lot different from their first encounter.

He stands tall, dressed clad in black; the sleeves of his button-down are rolled lazily to his elbows and the long line of his legs look impossibly longer in black skinny jeans. There’s an ethereal undertone to Sehun’s features that Jongin notices when he turns around, a radiance that lingers under the surface of his skin and glimmers when the moonlight pouring through the windows caress his face.

“Jongin,” He raises a brow at the sight of Jongin, and the edges of his lips tug upward slightly.

“What brings you here tonight?”

“Anonymous tip.” Jongin says blandly and waves the key-card to Sehun’s room in front of his face. “Although I have doubts of the animosity. Something tells me that you wanted me to come.” 

“Your suspicions are correct.” Sehun chuckles and walks over to the kitchen island that’s opposite from the (rather large) bed. “Wine?”

Jongin declines and watches as Sehun pours himself a glass. “I don’t suppose you called me here because you want to hand yourself over.”

“Close,” Sehun laughs. “But, no.”

Jongin huffs. “You’re not making my job easy.”

“Oh please, bounty.” Sehun scoffs. “Jobs aren’t supposed to be easy. You have to work in order to be paid,” Sehun smirks into his glass. “And as much as I’d love to finish what we started in the club, I’m expecting someone tonight.”

Jongin leans a shoulder against the wall and folds his arms across his chest, tired of Sehun’s games. “If you’re expecting someone, why am I here?”

“You’ll find out in time.” Sehun says, mischief in his eyes as he takes a sip from his glass. “Can you answer a question for me?” He asks and continues after Jongin hums half-heartedly; not really interested in what Sehun is saying. “How well does someone in your profession get paid?”

“It depends,” Jongin takes off his coat and drapes it over the armrest of a nearby chair. He makes sure Sehun sees his gun. “On both the client and the target.” 

“You said a lot of people wanted me dead, correct?” Sehun muses.

“Correct.” 

“Who’s willing to pay most to see me locked up?”

“I can’t divulge information like that.” Jongin frowns. “It’s confidential.”

“You’re no fun,” Sehun pouts before his eyes glow momentarily. “You know, my offer still stands.” 

Sehun steps closer and Jongin takes one step back.

“My answer remains the same.” Jongin’s says adamantly. “I don’t want eternity.”

“What a pity,” Sehun shakes his head. “I wouldn’t mind staring at your face for the next lifetime or two.”

“I wonder how many people you’ve told that to.” Jongin scoffs.

Sehun chuckles. “Wouldn’t you love to know?”

“I don’t really care.”

“You have quite the temper.” Sehun comments, pouring a stream of white wine into his glass even though it’s half-full. Some of it spills over the rim as and Sehun licks at the liquid that trickles down his arm whilst maintaining eye-contact with Jongin; smirking when Jongin’s frown deepens.

The familiar sound of the door unlocking echoes into the room. Their heads turns toward the door simultaneously and Sehun sets the glass down, drying his hands on the front of his jeans. The door opens and Jongin can’t make out who’s standing in the doorway. It’s someone he doesn’t know - doesn’t recognise. Jongin’s expression contrasts from the pleased grin that spreads onto Sehun’s lips. 

“Baekhyun,” Sehun is the one who speaks first. “You made it.” 

Baekhyun saunters into the room, eyes lined with kohl, hair mussed and he’s dressed to make sure he steals second glances. 

It works. Jongin looks twice.

There’s an inquisitive look in his almond eyes as he looks over Jongin’s form, hand brushing over Jongin’s forearm as he walks past before walking into Sehun’s open arms.

“It’s been a while,” Baekhyun says. “I was starting to think you’ve forgotten about me.”

“Never.” Sehun cups Baekhyun’s face with his hand and noses along his jaw.

Jongin feels like he’s intruding. 

“Who’s this?” Baekhyun half-laughs as he turns in Sehun’s hold, the latter’s arms are secured around his waist and his chin is hooked over Baekhyun’s shoulder. Their eyes are on Jongin and he stares back, expression neutral.

“Jongin’s a friend.” Sehun eyes flash copper and Jongin narrows his eyes.

“Hardly.”

“Ouch.” Baekhyun faux winces and frees himself from Sehun’s arms with little effort. He strides over to Jongin with a cat like finesse, raising onto his toes to examine Jongin’s eyes. Baekhyun’s irises are a pretty shade of brown and Jongin picks up on the hints of red shadow dusted under his waterline. “Are you like Sehun?” He asks, bringing Jongin out of his trance. 

“I’m not.” 

“Shame.” Baekhyun’s back flat on his feet and tilts his head. 

“My point exactly.” Sehun chimes in. “I hope you don’t mind if Jongin watches tonight?”

“Nope.” Baekhyun pops his ‘p’ as he talks. 

“Great.” Sehun grins. “We should get started then.”

Jongin doesn’t know what to expect but his eyes follow as Sehun guides Baekhyun to the bed. They’re sitting on the edge and Baekhyun sheds his leather jacket and the singlet he’s wearing reminds Jongin of the first time he met Sehun; revealing and thin. 

He says nothing as Sehun’s arms circle around Baekhyun’s shoulders to pull him forward, tongues tangling into a kiss that has Jongin inhaling a little deeper; not sure of Sehun’s intentions as to why he’s here. Sehun’s eyes are on Jongin, and the latter can see the hint of a smirk on his lips as he tilts Baekhyun’s head back to kiss him deeper. 

Sehun is the one who pulls away first, he’s not out of breath - but Baekhyun is, face flush and breathing heavy. “Baekhyun is an old friend of mine.” Despite Sehun’s composed appearance, his voice is gruff. “You see, bounty, sometimes there are humans who _willingly_ seek out vampires.”

“That’s unheard of.”

“To you, maybe.” Sehun hums and brings Baekhyun’s wrist up to his lips and kisses the skin tenderly. Sehun grins, the tip of his fangs catch the light and Jongin’s eyes narrow, watching as they graze along Baekhyun’s wrist. Jongin draws his gun from his holster and directs it at him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jongin tries to keep his voice steady.

“I’m sure you’re not stupid,” Sehun laughs. “I’m doing exactly what you think I’m going to do.”

Jongin doesn’t lower his gun. “I think it would be best to let him go.”

“I want this.” Baekhyun says.

“What?” Confusion is clear in Jongin’s voice. Hiis aim doesn’t waver.

“Like I said, some people willingly seek out vampires. Why do you think that is?” Sehun tilts his head in mock innocence.

“How the fuck should I know?” A disgruntled sigh leaves Jongin’s lips. 

“Well you see, when a vampire feeds there are benefits for both parties.” Sehun begins. “When I feed, my hunger is sated. But for a human, if done right, an unexplainable euphoria is felt. In other words, intense _pleasure_.”

“Bullshit.” Jongin’s brows knit together.

“He’s not lying.” Baekhyun interrupts. “It’s true.”

“You’re crazy!” Jongin yells, hoping to get through to Baekhyun. “He’s going to kill you!”

“He won’t.” Baekhyun’s voice is calm. “I trust him.”

Jongin growls and pulls the trigger. 

The gunshot is loud as it echoes into the hotel room. Jongin narrows his eyes, certain that he’s hit Sehun.

But Sehun is fast. 

He easily avoids the attack, reflexes fast as he darts off to the side with Baekhyun in his grasp. The windowpane shatters as the bullet pierces through the glass and Sehun sends a smirk in Jongin’s direction. He looks amused and brings Baekhyun’s wrist back up to his lips. Baekhyun is still stunned from the gunshot, eyes wide and gasping when Sehun bites into his wrist. 

It’s almost as if Jongin can see the blood bursting along Sehun’s tongue. Baekhyun winces with a pained sound, brow creasing as he worries his bottom lip between his teeth. Sehun’s eyes close as red liquid escapes from the corners of his mouth to dribble down his chin, and then down his neck. Sehun’s guard is down and Jongin lurches forward only to stop when Sehun’s eyes open.

Jongin’s paralysed from the intensity that they emit; but even if he can’t move his feet, he levels his gun, aiming at Sehun’s forehead. He’s ready to shoot a second time. The adrenaline rushes through his veins because, _fuck it_ , he’s going to kill Sehun. 

Jongin’s concentration is broken when a moan passes through Baekhyun’s lips.

His aim wavers and Sehun notices. He laps at Baekhyun’s wrist, tongue dipping into the puncture wounds and Baekhyun moans a second time. His eyelids flutter shut, lashes fanning against his cheeks as his head lolls back. 

Jongin can’t help but watch. 

He’s entranced, zoning in on the way Sehun works his mouth around pale skin; greedily drinking to get his fill. Sweat forms at Baekhyun’s temples, accompanying the blissed out look on his face.

It’s _wrong_. The heat simmering in Jongin’s stomach feels _wrong. But he can’t stop the low feeling of arousal in his body, and it’s almost as if Sehun can sense it and his eyes drop down to Jongin’s crotch only to rake their way back up to Jongin’s eyes._

A lewd noise leaves Baekhyun’s lips and Jongin inhales sharply at the sight of the visible tent in Baekhyun’s jeans. Slender fingers press over the denim, pulling the zipper down and Jongin is a voyeur to Baekhyun pleasuring himself to the act of Sehun feeding. 

It’s as if he’s completely forgotten of Jongin’s presence, working his hand hard and fast down his cock, slick noises accompanied by small whimpers and Jongin tries to keep his breathing steady.

 _”Sehun,”_ Baekhyun moans, coming over his own fist and Jongin’s hand trembles, the metal of his gun significantly heavier in his grasp. Baekhyun then goes limp, collapsing against the mattress when Sehun releases him from his hold.

“This is so fucked up,” Jongin shakes his head. The smell of blood is strong, permeating through the air and it settles into Jongin’s nose. “This is so fucking wrong.”

Sehun stands. There’s blood stained around his lips and his eyes glow like fire. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. The lower half of his face is stained red.

“I wasn't lying now, was I?” Sehun’s voice is hoarse. “And by the look of things, I take it that you enjoyed watching half as much as Baekhyun did on the receiving end.” He licks over his lips once, eyes zoning in on the front of Jongin’s slacks. “Are you a voyeur, bounty?”

Jongin scowls, voice low. “Fuck you.”

“Gladly.”

Sehun is swift. The breath is pulled from Jongin’s lungs as his back collides against the wall harshly with Sehun pinning him in place. The latter cages him in with a thigh wedged between his legs and Sehun pins his wrists above his head. Sehun’s a lot stronger than Jongin expected and he struggles to free himself from Sehun’s grasp.

“Keep moving if you want to get my dick hard.” Sehun smirks as he speaks; a breathy chuckle into Jongin’s ear when the latter stops moving against him. “Tell me, _bounty_ , have you ever been fucked by a vampire before?”

“I haven't,” Jongin looks over Sehun’s shoulder to where Baekhyun lies unconscious. “I don’t want to change that.” 

“What if I let you fuck me instead?” Sehun offers, eyes flashing a brighter shade of copper as he finishes his sentence. They revert back to their normal state within seconds, although Sehun’s pupils are dilated into a sea of black. 

“I’m going to kill you.” Jongin hisses and ignores the arousal that rushes south.

“I thought you don’t make the rules?” Sehun teases, hold tightening around Jongin’s wrists.

“I want you dead.” Jongin turns his head when Sehun leans in to kiss him. Instead, the latter runs his mouth down the column of Jongin’s neck, smearing blood along his skin.

“Kill me then.” Sehun murmurs, breath hot against his neck. “Shoot me.” Jongin glares, eyes piercing. He tries to strike his elbow into Sehun’s face and laughter ricochets along the walls when Jongin fails to do so. “Cute.” Sehun murmurs. 

“Shut up,” Jongin whispers harshly, syllables hard on his tongue because he refuses to give Sehun any form of satisfaction. 

Sehun rolls his hips against Jongin’s and he moans lowly between them, erection hard against Jongin’s pelvis. Sehun’s eyes doesn’t stop glowing as he ruts against Jongin, their crotches catching friction through layers of fabric. Jongin’s jaw clenches, eyes closing and he leans his head back against the wall.

“You were right, you know? Eternity is lonely.” Sehun’s free hand wanders up Jongin’s front, fingers lingering at the top button of his shirt. The collar is stained with red and Sehun slips the button the button through the hole with delicate fingers, ignoring Jongin’s noises of protest. 

“If you want someone to spend eternity with, I’m sure Baekhyun would be more than willing.” Jongin looks down his nose and into Sehun’s eyes, slightly breathless.

“I don’t want Baekhyun.”

“I’m sure you have other people who are willing to offer themselves to you.”

“You’re not wrong,” Sehun muses. “But I don’t want them.”

“Then what?” Jongin scoffs. “Are you saying you want me?” 

Sehun doesn’t respond and Jongin sees the flickers of molten red in his eyes. 

“You can’t be serious.” Jongin frowns. 

“I am quite serious.” Sehun’s fingers trail down to undo the next button of Jongin’s shirt and he drinks in the sight of tanned skin and defined collarbones. He smoothes the pads of his fingers along the slope of Jongin’s neck to push his shirt off of his shoulder. “The fact that you want to kill me is quite a turn on.” He kisses the exposed skin.

“You-”

Sehun scrapes his fangs over Jongin’s shoulder at the end of his sentence. “I’ve always liked a challenge.”

It catches Jongin off-guard and his gun falls from his hand, clattering onto the floor and Sehun smirks; smiling fondly at the rage in Jongin’s eyes.

“I saw the way you looked at Baekhyun earlier. I can make you feel good, too.” Sehun whispers seductively. 

Jongin’s breath hitches when Sehun’s knee presses firm against the base of his cock, more than half-hard in his pants and he tries to will it away. “I’ll kill you-”

“You say you’ll kill me, but your body is reacting to me whether you like it or not.” Sehun cups Jongin’s cheek with his palm. “And I don't think that's your gun that's happy to see me.”

Jongin scowls and Sehun smoothes his thumb across his bottom lip. “So pretty.” he compliments.

Their breath mingle and Jongin resents the thoughts passing through his mind, wishing that Sehun would lean in. His stomach twists, half of anticipation and the other from being horrified with himself.

He isn't supposed to be enjoying this, but Sehun is right; whether he likes it or not, his body is reacting to Sehun’s touch. He tries not to roll his hips back against Sehun’s, the feeling of his gut churning from the look in Sehun’s eyes is intense. Jongin is conflicted because he shouldn't be feeling this way.

“What's on your mind?” Sehun continues to unbutton Jongin’s shirt, trailing towards his belt and then stopping at the buckle. 

“This is wrong,” Jongin’s voice is steady but his quickening pulse gives his nervousness away. 

“Is it?” Sehun cocks his head.

“Yes. It is.” Jongin says matter-of-factly.

“Alright,” Sehun splays his fingers along Jongin’s abdomen, before curving around to press warm against the small of Jongin’s back. “Let's make a deal.”

“What more do you want from me?” Jongin breathes.

“A proposition.” Sehun’s hand comes back up, thumb flicking over Jongin’s nipple and laughs breathily when Jongin’s hips twitch. “I’ll give you a taste of true euphoria, and then I’ll leave you alone.” Sehun rolls his body against Jongin’s. “And then it's your decision if you want to come back to me or not.” Sehun groans when his cock brushes over Jongin’s. “What do you say, bounty?” 

Jongin thinks. He thinks about the outcomes, but he probably hasn't thought it through as well as he thought he did because what spills out of his mouth next is, “Okay.”

Sehun grins triumphantly, letting go of Jongin’s wrists and they fall down to loop around Sehun’s shoulders on their own accord. “Good choice.”

Jongin lies stiff even if the mattress is soft beneath his back. Baekhyun is still asleep and moved to the floor where he is safe out of the way. Sehun explains briefly that the effects of feeding are different for everyone and that Baekhyun tends to pass out while others remain conscious. Sehun hovers over him, and his eyes glitter as he looks down at Jongin. Baekhyun’s blood is absent around his mouth but it still evident down Sehun’s neck and Jongin’s eyes follow the dried rivulets as they disappear into a sea of black fabric. 

“I’m not going to lie; It’s going to hurt at first. But I’ll make you feel _good_.” Sehun combs his fingers through Jongin’s hair. “So good that you’ll think of me even long after these wounds heal.”

Open mouthed kisses are left upon his skin, starting from his jawline, down his chest, before trailing back up and stopping at his collarbone. “I’ll do it here, so that it's the closest to the real thing.” Sehun murmurs against his skin, wetting it with his tongue. 

Jongin doesn’t answer and closes his eyes, hands wringing tino the comforter only to hear a sultry, “Relax,” in his ears.

He can’t relax, body too tense and by the time he feels the press of Sehun’s fangs against his skin he jolts, and pushes Sehun away harshly before scrambling back against the bed. 

Sehun is stunned and the copper of his irises flicker back to their normal state and the look of lust is now replaced with confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t-” Jongin shakes his head. “I can’t do this.” It’s wrong. Everything feels wrong. Jongin has too much pride to submit; even if Sehun is the embodiment of temptation. 

It goes against everything he stands for. 

He gets off the bed and keeps his gaze low. He can feel Sehun’s eyes on his back. But Sehun doesn’t say anything, only watching as Jongin walks toward the door.

And he leaves.

It was the perfect opportunity for him to finally lure Sehun for capture, but he failed _again_.

 

_____

 

Jongin takes a break from work, only to return by putting Sehun’s file on hiatus and picking up joint assignments with Chanyeol.

He’s found a new appreciation for Chanyeol’s methods of work. Running through the forest isn’t his ideal way of working and he struggles to keep up with Chanyeol’s long limbs; disliking the smell of damp soil and rotting wood, but he refuses to be seen as weak. 

“Have you… ever felt anything for a target before?” Jongin lets the question slip one night whilst they’re chasing an alpha. 

“I’ve felt many things for my targets,” Chanyeol curses when the elastic of his eyepatch catches on a branch as they run past a low-lying tree. It snaps and he hisses at the whiplash before he continues to sprint. “Like how much I want to kill them. Why?”

“Just-” Jongin groans when he spots two betas in the distance. “Just a thought.”

“What are you implying, Jongin?” Chanyeol’s smirk widens when he spots the two accompanying wolves along the clearing. “Are you trying to tell me that you’ve fallen for the charms of someone you’re supposed not supposed to?” His tone is teasing. Jongin doesn’t like it.

“I’m not implying _anything_.” Jongin growls, not waiting for Chanyeol’s cue and draws his gun from his holster, firing straight ahead; which isn’t the best tactic for hunting wolves but Jongin’s blood boils and he needs to kill _something_.

“Have I pissed you off, Jongin?” Chanyeol chuckles and the edge of his blade catches the light.

“Focus.” Jongin snaps. “Now is not the time for small talk.” even though he knows very well that he was the initiative for this conversation.

He doesn’t mention Sehun, he never mentions Sehun despite Chanyeol’s attempts of bringing him up in conversation and settles for silence. His pride is still hurt and wedging bullets in the back of the skulls of wolves takes the edge off a little. 

 

Jongin makes it home a little past four in the morning; a bad mood resonates in his system and he hopes that sleep will ease the tension that’s gathered between his shoulder blades. Jongin rolls his shoulders back twice and raises a brow at the slight crack in his sliding door. The city lights are bright, a little too bright for his liking. He closes the sliding door and heads down the hall and toward his room. He doesn’t remember leaving the sliding door open when he left earlier in the day. The thought doesn’t bother him too much, perhaps there’s been a lapse in his memory which he probably forgot. 

He retires his hostler by hanging it on the end of his bed, so that it’s in arm’s-reach if he ever needs it. He unbuttons his shirt, letting it slip off his shoulders to drop to the floor; reminding himself to pick it up in the morning. The moon is full and Jongin takes off his watch, setting down on his bedside table with the fleeting thought of Chanyeol who’s still probably running along the outskirts of the city. When his hands move down to unbuckle his belt, a light shiver runs down his spine. 

“It’s been a while.” There’s warm breath fanning across his nape.

“How did you find me?” Jongin doesn’t turn around, but he feels the rumble of a laugh against his back. 

“Simple,” Fingers dip past Jongin’s waistband to brush along his hipbones. “I followed you.”

The warmth is pulled away from Jongin’s back and he turns to see Sehun by the window, looking out onto the cityscape. “The view must be expensive.” He opens the window wide enough for the breeze to come in. 

“It is, but it’s nothing I can’t afford.” It’s been a while since he’s last seen Sehun and being in the same room with him almost feels surreal.

Sehun chuckles. “Ah, that’s right,” his eyes shimmer. “You make a living from killing my kind.” 

Jongin hums, watching as Sehun steps away from the window to pad his way around Jongin’s room; occasionally picking up a book or examining the art hanging on the walls with mild interest. Sehun is dressed in his usual black attire, shirt seemingly oversized and the rips along his thighs are teasing. It stirs a fire in his stomach, but he’s unsure if it’s of desire. While Sehun is preoccupied, Jongin glances at his holster. 

“You won’t be needing that,” Sehun says from across the room before walking toward him and it feels like they’ve been in this position too many times before. “I’m not here to fight.”

“Then why are you here?” Jongin’s frown deepens.

“Curiosity.” He says with a playful lilt. Sehun takes another step forward and his fingers pull at the frown on Jongin’s lips. “You’ll get wrinkles if you frown.”

He swats Sehun’s hands away from his face. “Don’t touch me.”

Sehun hums. “I haven’t seen you in a couple of weeks, bounty.”

“I’ve been working.” 

“Ah yes, I’ve heard that you’ve been chasing wolves.” Sehun laughs. “How’s that been going for you?” 

“Why does my work concern you?”

Sehun pouts. “I’ve been lonely.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“Well aren’t you moody?” Sehun comments and pats Jongin’s cheek before sitting down on Jongin’s bed. He feels across the fabric of the comforter before toeing off his shoes to move back against the headboard. 

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” The rips in Sehun’s jeans reveal slivers of ivory and the black of his clothing contrasts with the white of Jongin’s sheets. “I’m making myself comfortable.”

“Why?” 

Jongin’s transfixed by the glow of Sehun’s eyes. He’s unable to break free from the trance he’s in and Sehun crawls forward, kneeling so that they’re eye level before looping his arms around Jongin’s neck. 

Sehun smirks. _”Curiosity.”_

Jongin scoffs, but doesn’t break eye contact; if anything, the copper of Sehun’s irises glow with more intensity.

Sehun tilts his head, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. “If anything, bounty - I’d say that you’ve been avoiding me, and I’m not going to lie, I was hurt when you decided to pull out of our… agreement.”

“Why?” Jongin’s exhale is shaky, mind unfocused. 

“I was hoping to make you come around.” Sehun says. “I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted to spend eternity with you.” They stare at each other for a while before Sehun talks again. “Tell me. What do you want, Jongin?”

“I-” Jongin pauses. “I don’t know what I want.” he says truthfully. 

“And why don’t you know?” Sehun noses along his jawline, whispering against his skin.

“I’ve always known what I’ve wanted, but this time… I don’t.” Jongin lets Sehun tilt his head back and breathes in when Sehun runs his fingers along his neck. “It’s terrifying.”

“Why is that?”

“I’ve never been more conflicted in my life.”

Sehun’s hands trail down his front, tracing over the lines of his abdomen and then lower, tugging at Jongin’s belt, reminding him that it’s undone. He slips the button of Jongin’s pants through the hole before pausing, “Why are you conflicted?”

“It’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?” He looks down at Sehun’s hands but doesn’t stop him. “You’re up for bounty and I’m the hunter. I’m-” His breath hitches when Sehun pulls his zipper down. “I’m not supposed to feel anything for you.”

“You feel things for me?” There’s a look of genuine curiosity on Sehun’s face and moments pass before Jongin replies.

“I’m not supposed to feel anything for you,” Jongin ends up repeating himself. “You’re supposed to be enemy. I’m _supposed_ to… hate you.”

“If you’re supposed hate me so much, so much so that you want to kill me,” Sehun pauses to run his thumb over the swell of Jongin’s cheek. “Why do you let me play with you?”

Jongin doesn’t quite know himself, but answers, “Curiosity.”

“Curiosity?” Sehun repeats and combs his fingers through Jongin’s hair almost tenderly. He glances down at Jongin’s lips before looking back up, uncertainty swirling amongst the glow of orange and red; a slight inhale when Jongin wets over his lips. “It’s unfair, you know.” Sehun begins to close the distance between them. “You’re very unfair, bounty.”

He kisses Jongin with innocence, a chaste press of lips against lips and it takes Jongin by surprise. He’s unsure of how to react and Sehun takes the lack of reaction as an invitation to swipe his tongue through the seam of Jongin’s lips.

And Jongin lets him, parting them to let Sehun lick into his mouth. The kiss is sensual and Jongin holds back a moan when Sehun bites into his lower lip, the latter licking away the blood from where his fangs pierced through. 

“Very unfair,” Sehun repeats when he pulls away. His eyes glow like fire. “But my offer still stands.” 

“Eternity is a lot to ask for.” Jongin lets his hands wander, sliding under Sehun’s shirt to settle at his hips, fingers pressing just hard enough to have Sehun gasping.

“It is. But my proposition from our last encounter is also on the table.” He runs his fingers across Jongin’s collarbone as if to remind him.

“I-”

“I get it. It’s a lot to put your pride on the line - to go against everything you stand for.” Sehun interrupts. “But how about this? If you don’t enjoy it, I’ll let you hand me over.” 

“What?” 

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Sehun says firmly, although Jongin sees a hint of a smile on the end of his lips. Sehun loops his arms back around Jongin’s neck to pull him down so that they fall against the bed. “So what do you say?”

“Okay.” Jongin says, giving into Sehun’s charms. “I- Okay…”

“And if you don’t enjoy this - which I highly doubt - what’s the worst they can do once they have me, anyway? Kill me?” He laughs and Jongin frowns. “Oh, don’t give me that look, bounty. I’ll start to think you’ll miss me.” Sehun flips them over so that he hovers over Jongin and he can see how the latter is tense beneath him. “Relax.”

“It’s not as easy as it looks.” 

“I know. But try,” Sehun whispers into his ear, licking along the shell as his hand moves between them to palm Jongin through his pants. 

“Is this supposed to be helping?” Jongin grunts.

“That’s the idea.” Sehun hums. “So _relax_.”

Jongin tries his best to let the tension bleed from his shoulders and onto his sheets. Half of him is glad he’s within the comfort of his own home while the other is beginning to regret his decision, but Sehun’s touch is sinful and he can’t stop himself from craving it. 

His hand is warm, teasing, and he curves his fingers over Jongin’s growing bulge. Sehun nips along his jaw before descending toward his collarbone. “I’ll pick off where we left off, hm?” He half-asks against Jongin’s skin. 

“Hurry up before I change my mind-”Nothing that Jongin does prepares him for the sharp pain radiating from his collarbone when Sehun’s fangs pierce through his skin. He cries out, body jerking only to be held down by strong hands. The pain burns and Jongin thrashes against the comforter, hands reaching up to push Sehun away, “Fuck, stop-”

He gasps when he feels the muscle of Sehun’s tongue lick along the bite wounds and the tips of his fingers tingle; the feeling spreading throughout his body. Sehun repeats the action before sucking softly and Jongin moans involuntarily. He swears that he can feel Sehun smirk against his skin, the corners of his lips tugging upward in a naughty pull, but he can’t bring himself to open his eyes and confirm his suspicions. 

He lets out a string of swears and Sehun feels along the curves of Jongin’s body, over a broad chest and defined stomach; humming when he his fingertips caress over the tent in Jongin’s pants. 

Jongin hisses and his back arches slightly, unable to fight the premonitions in his mind; submitting and letting the wave of euphoria take over. His breath is haphazard; an uneven rise and and fall of his chest. 

It feels like ecstasy and Jongin is on a high. 

Sehun slips his hand into Jongin’s pants, feeling like fire over his cock. He massages Jongin’s bulge briefly before he tugs down Jongin’s pants down harshly with a single hand. The fabric pools around his knees which is then followed by Jongin’s boxer briefs. His cock curves toward his stomach, air cool against heated skin and his dick twitches. 

Sehun’s hand is hot, _suffocating_ , around his cock and Jongin’s hands course through Sehun’s hair. He wants to push Sehun away, but his body betrays him, giving into the sensation and he ends up pulling Sehun closer. Sehun jerks him off lazily, a languid hand moving up and down Jongin’s length as he grinds down on Jongin’s thigh. He presses his thumb to the slit, and revels in the way Jongin curls into him.

There's a strange feeling of satisfaction that comes from the feeling of dull pain that makes Jongin’s head swim. He begins to feel light-headed, eyes rolling back as he moans loudly. He’s seconds away from coming, stomach constricting when Sehun releases the skin of his collarbone from his mouth. 

Jongin looks up at Sehun with half-lidded eyes, breath shallow, hips jerking when Sehun drags his fingers up Jongin’s cock lightly. Sehun’s eyes glimmer, fluctuating from a deep red like that of Jongin’s blood to a vibrant blood-orange, almost artificial in colour. 

A low whine leaves Jongin’s lips when the denim of Sehun’s jeans comes into contact with his length. Sehun doesn’t think twice into snaking his tongue into Jongin’s mouth and if the latter were sober he would have given more of a shit about his own blood in his mouth. 

He has Jongin coming in seconds. White streaks along the black of Sehun’s clothing and up Jongin’s own chest; the vulgar praises that spill from Sehun’s lips between kisses are filthy. Jongin shudders, coming down from his high with his own blood on his tongue.

It looks like a murder scene. Jongin’s sheets are stained red and blood is smeared across their skin; caking as it dries and Jongin clamps a hand over his neck. Reality diffuses between them and drowns the numbness he felt moments prior. 

“So, how was that?” Sehun begins after some time, voice hoarse. “Did I disappoint?”

Jongin’s breathing has yet to even out; the tremors of his orgasm still sending aftershocks through his body, mostly radiating from his neck. He doesn’t reply.

“I take that as a no,” Sehun answers for him. “This is a good image for you.”

“Shut up,” Jongin says breathlessly. “I’ll-”

“Kill me?” Sehun tilts his head, smile pleasant despite the state that they’re in. “I know.” Sehun pushes Jongin’s hair away from his face. 

Jongin’s breathing evens out to a steady rise and fall of his chest and the glow of Sehun’s eyes have retreated. He doesn’t reply. Shame runs thick in Jongin’s veins and he winces at the dull pain in his neck. Sehun watches him expectantly, waiting for an answer that Jongin can’t bring himself to say. He forces himself to stand and with shaky legs he heads toward his bathroom. He doesn’t look back over his shoulder, and continues to walk down the hall; vaguely aware that Sehun is following him with light steps. His inhale is sharp when he sees his reflection. There are blood stains around his mouth from and down his chest; and he almost doesn’t recognise himself. 

“Red is a good colour on you.” 

Jongin hears Sehun’s voice from over his shoulder and he stares past his reflection to see Sehun standing by the doorway, arms folded elegantly across his chest as he stares Jongin down, a hint of a smirk on his lips as he talks.

He doesn’t give Sehun the satisfaction in replying, turning the dial for the faucet and standing over the sink to wash the blood away from his skin. He takes his time and once he finishes, he looks more like himself save for the puncture wounds along his collarbones that he can’t help but stare at. 

“So,” Sehun’s eyes pulse with colour, staring at Jongin through the mirror and very aware of the tightness in Sehun’s jeans when he looks down. “Am I a free man?”

Jongin turns, leaning back against the sink and he stares at his feet a little before looking back at the blood that stains Sehun’s mouth. “What do you think?”

“I would say so.” The tips of Sehun’s hair are tinted red. “You’d be lying to yourself if you say that you didn’t enjoy that, we both know that much.”

“You’re not wrong.” Jongin exhales and he grips at the porcelain, cool beneath his fingertips. 

“As expected.” Sehun grins triumphantly. “Now, about my other offer?”

Chanyeol’s talks of eternity echo in the back of Jongin’s mind; an afterthought that pricks at his senses and he’s left staring at the tiles of his bathroom floor. Confusion swims in Jongin’s head. He isn’t 100% sure on what he wants, but he definitely doesn’t want to admit that the pain is arousing, addicting almost; and can see why Baekhyun gets a high from Sehun’s touch.

“I don’t know…” Jongin trails off. “Why me?” He ends up asking instead, not following the initial line of his argument.

Sehun steps forward and lightly runs his fingers across where his teeth have marked Jongin’s skin. “To be honest, bounty, I don’t quite know myself.” Sehun says with a light laugh, grabbing Jongin’s towel from the rack, wetting it before wiping over the parts that Jongin’s missed. “It was as if there was a gravitational pull drawing me to you.” When he presses a little too hard Jongin winces and Sehun chides him for being a baby. “But to put it simply - I want you.”

“I think you’ve made that clear.”

“I have, haven’t I?” Sehun muses. “So, where do you stand, _bounty_? I can give you everything that you could ever want and _more_.” He runs the back of his hand along Jongin’s cheek. “Think about it. I’ll give you a week.”

 

_____

 

Jongin thinks. Jongin thinks long and hard. He spends a lot of time dwelling in his thoughts that by the time friday rolls around, it marks the date of his monthly meet-up with Chanyeol. He has two days left to decide on what he wants, and for the most part he’s still unsure. 

Chanyeol is already settled by the bar by the time Jongin walks in through the door. His hair looks like the embodiment of fire and Jongin thinks back to glowing eyes. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts before sliding into the seat beside Chanyeol, tipping his head at the bartender for his usual drink.

“That’s quite a statement you got there.” Jongin comments absent-mindedly, taking off his coat to hang it behind his chair. 

Chanyeol laughs, loud and strong, both eyes creasing as he gives Jongin a lopsided grin, hand ascending to ruffle at his hair. “I thought I’d try something new.”

“Speaking of new,” Jongin offers a ‘thanks’ once he receives his drink, bringing it to his lips once before setting it down to talk again. “You’re not wearing your eye-patch.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol reaches up to feel at his eye as if he himself has forgotten that it’s absent. “I was meaning to get a new one but I haven’t found time and just forgot about it I guess. How is it?”

Jongin hums. “Well. I haven’t seen your scar in a long time, but it’s not as bad as you think it is.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.” The ice in Jongin’s glass is melting into his drink. “If anything, you look more intimidating.”

Chanyeol laughs for a second time and folds his arms across his chest in thought. “You know, I actually don’t mind that.”

They continue talking for some time, filling each other in on the days that they haven’t managed to meet up and when asked Jongin looks Chanyeol straight in the eyes and tells him that he never wants to hunt wolves again. Chanyeol finds it amusing and buys Jongin’s next drink as compensation for hard work. Jongin downs the drink and isn’t quite sure anymore if his thoughts are clearing or not.

“I’m quitting the bounty.” Jongin says, thinking out loud and he just catches the look on Chanyeol’s face.

“What?” Chanyeol half-laughs into his glass. “You’re quitting the bounty?”

“You heard me.” He says, unwilling to repeat the sentence a second time even though it doesn’t feel as wrong as it should have. 

“But you’re _Kim Jongin_ ,” Chanyeol gestures at him, as if Jongin doesn’t know himself, “One of the most successful bounty hunters of this generation. And you want to _quit_?”

“I’m tired, Yeol.” Jongin sighs, unsure of what he’s saying but at this moment in time, it all makes sense. “I’ve made a good living for myself, might as well enjoy it.”

“What about Oh Sehun?”

“What _about_ Oh Sehun?” Jongin repeats.

“He was your biggest and highest paying assignment,” Chanyeol says, “You never updated me on your progress and then all of a sudden you say you’re quitting? It doesn’t make sense, unless you really did fall for him-”

“I killed him.” Jongin cuts Chanyeol off and although it’s a lie, the words run thick along Jongin’s tongue. He doesn’t like it.

“You… killed Oh Sehun?”

“Yeah. I killed him when it was stated that he was needed _alive_ , Yeol.” He really hopes his argument sounds convincing. “My reputation might as well be down the drain now, I ended it when I shot that bullet into his brain.” He sighs and Chanyeol is looking at him with an unreadable expression. 

“I can’t believe you killed him.” Chanyeol shakes his head. “But then again, if anyone was going to kill Oh Sehun, it would be you.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“It is.” Chanyeol almost looks offended. “And here I was thinking that you’ve actually fallen for him. Now wouldn’t that be a story? If that were true you definitely wouldn’t be able to show your face in the bounty anymore.”

Jongin laughs, but doesn’t say anything further; with the alcohol in his system, he knows that soon enough something will slip. He values Chanyeol’s friendship, but there are some things that he can’t bring himself to say even if he knows Chanyeol isn’t a bad guy.

Chanyeol talks about eternity after one-too-many drinks. Jongin thinks about eternity. He thinks of copper embers, seduction flickering within irises; and of temptation embodied in silver hair and a teasing smile that stirs heat in his stomach in the late hours of the morning. Jongin thinks long and hard about taking the temptation that’s been offered to him. Jongin thinks about _eternity_ and what it means.

 

_____

 

The sky darkens quickly as a result from it being the middle of winter and Jongin sees the moon peeking from behind the clouds. He’s left with his answer on the tip of his tongue. He’s done thinking. He stopped thinking a long time ago. Take-away calms the rumble of his stomach and he doesn’t remember the last time he’s watched night-time television and doesn’t understand how anyone would find it entertaining. It’s been a week and Sehun was right, Jongin had thought of him long after the wounds have healed. It’s late in the evening and the rap of knuckles against his front door makes Jongin raise a brow, although anticipation stirs in his stomach.

Sehun stands on the other side of Jongin’s front door with his hands buried in his pockets; the bored expression on his face fades as he looks up and a teasing smile is what Jongin is met with. He doesn’t give Jongin anything as much as a ‘hello’, kicking off his shoes by the door and walking straight past Jongin and into his apartment as if he lived there. Jongin then follows Sehun into the kitchen, watching as the latter picks as his food, but it doesn’t look as if he has any intention to eat. 

“It’s been a week.” Sehun says, putting Jongin’s fork down and leaning back against the kitchen island. “Hopefully your head is clearer?”

“It is.” 

“So,” he drags out the syllables and lets them linger on his tongue. “Do have an answer for me or do I have to pry it out of you?” There’s a hint of a smirk on Sehun’s lips.

“You won’t need to do that.”

“Shame,” Sehun says, but then his smirk widens. “It would have been fun.”

“Our ideas of fun must be different then.”

Sehun chuckles. “Maybe.” He then pushes off the kitchen island and takes steady steps toward him, the long strides of his legs closes the distance between them. “Well then, bounty, what’s your answer?”

He stands before Jongin with the same ethereal glow; the luminosity of silver intensified by the lighting of his kitchen and the brown of his irises reminds him that Sehun too was once human. 

“I quit my job.”

Sehun’s eyes pulse with colour. “You quit the bounty?”

Jongin breathes in. “I did.”

“I see,” Sehun and he drags the collar of Jongin’s shirt down to press the pads of his fingers against his collarbone. “And you quit bounty because?”

“Do you want me to spell it out for you?” Jongin hisses.

Sehun smirks. “Yes.”

“I killed you.” Jongin says after some time.

“You killed me?” Sehun scoffs. “How so?”

“I shot you in the head.” 

“Not as creative as I would have liked, but it will do.” Sehun tips Jongin’s head back with a light grip on his chin. “Now tell me, why did you kill me?”

Jongin pauses to formulate his words, looking down at Sehun from where his vision is inclined. “I needed a reason to quit. You were needed back alive and I killed you. Simple as that.”

“That’s quite a story,” Sehun hums. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but do I dare say that you quit your livelihood because of me?”

“I did.” Jongin closes his eyes. 

It’s quiet. Jongin can hear the muffled noises of the city drifting through the slight cracks in his windows and when his eyes open he’s met with the familiar copper glow and the amber flecks of Sehun’s irises.

“You want me?” The question runs more along the lines of a statement. 

“I would be lying if I said that I didn't,” Jongin pauses, “But I have a feeling that you knew that long before you came here tonight.”

Sehun is crowded into his space and they stumble back toward to the couch in Jongin’s living room, falling back against expensive upholstery; and Sehun kisses him with an almost burning desire that spreads fire under Jongin’s skin.

“Do you want me to change you?” Sehun says between the parting of their lips, slotting himself between Jongin’s legs with ease. Jongin exposes more of his neck as response. Sehun inhales sharply, but it doesn’t seem as if that’s the answer he was hoping for. “But that would be too easy,” Sehun’s voice is surprisingly steady despite the heavy rise and fall of his chest, hair falling into his eyes as he leans over Jongin. “I want to hear you say it for yourself.”

Jongin hisses, wanting to keep the last bit of pride that he has. “I’m not going to-”

Sehun smirks, fingers trailing fire down Jongin’s sternum. “Tell me what you want.”

“I should have just killed you-”

“You should have.” Sehun whispers against the shell of Jongin’s ear, knee pressing against the base of Jongin’s cock with the right amount of pressure and Jongin’s back arches involuntarily. “Now tell me.”

“No.”

_“Beg for it.”_

“Fucking fine.” Jongin growls, reluctantly submitting. _“Change me.”_

“Change you?” Sehun’s voice is lower this time, eyes shining burnt orange and Jongin shudders. 

Jongin’s always been drawn to the change in Sehun’s eyes. He stares. Sehun stares back. He feels himself wavering under Sehun’s gaze, the reservations he’s had up for so long melting into nothingness. His voice is barely above a whisper when he talks.

“Change me.”

Sehun holds his gaze and Jongin is expecting a playful smirk on his lips, a snarky remark, but Sehun does the opposite. He presses a chase kiss to Jongin’s lips before turning Jongin’s head to the side to bare his neck. “Like I said before, this will hurt.” His voice is soft.

“I expect that much.”

“You do know that you’ll have to die first, right?” Sehun traces along Jongin’s skin. “You have to die in order to live forever.”

“I see…” Jongin almost keens into Sehun’s touch. “So, I’ll die?”

“Death is only temporary.” Sehun says against the column of his neck.

“Okay.” Jongin lets his eyes flutter shut. “Make me yours.”

Hot, white, pain burns into Jongin’s neck and it’s much more painful than the last time Sehun sunk his teeth into Jongin’s skin. He fights the urge to push Sehun away because there’s no pleasure in this moment, and all he can feel is pain.

His head is throbbing, mind reeling as he slips further away from consciousness as blood drains from his body. He struggles to breathe and the taste of metal is coated along his tongue, body going numb and if this was what death felt like, Jongin has no idea why Chanyeol would chase it. 

Jongin’s breathing falters into short, rasping out staccato breaths until he asphyxiates; body going rigid before his muscles go lax and his vision swims with nothing but darkness.

 

_____

 

The blurriness of Jongin’s vision refocuses to unfamiliarity. The ceiling overhead is aged. He follows intricate finishings with his eyes and the chandelier drips crystals over his head. Jongin’s eyes are sensitive he squints at the light and rises to his elbows, brows furrowing at the wine coloured comforter that blankets warmth over his body. He feels weak, light headed and he struggles to sit up properly without supporting himself. His throat is dry, but he can’t bring himself to stand; lacking the energy to do so. It takes him a few moments before his eyes find Sehun.

He’s seated in the loveseat in the corner of the room; cushions the same shade of wine red. Sehun rises and walks toward the bed, sitting down on the edge and he examines Jongin, seeing the confusion on his irises; a flickering red that fluctuates as the seconds pass.

“Where am I?”

“In my estate.” Sehun says with ease and glances around the room. “Yes, I know. Very out of character.”

“How long have I…”

“You were out for a couple of days.” Sehun runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair. “I figured it would be best for you to be away from people for the moment, so I brought you here.”

There’s a thirst in Jongin’s throat that needs to be quenched. It seems that Sehun can sense it too and there’s a tug in the back of his mind that he can’t seem to push away.

“I can feel it too, you know,” Sehun interrupts his train of thought. “I can feel it through our bond.”

“Bond?” He manages to get out.

Sehun hums. “A bond was created when I changed you.” Jongin’s eyes flicker red when they pass over the skin of Sehun’s neck. He sees reluctance on Jongin's features. “You can’t fight it, Jongin.” Sehun says, voice stern yet soft around the edges as Jongin fights to breathe in.

His eyes follow as Sehun rolls up one of his sleeves to his elbow. He runs the same hand through his hair before he brings his wrist down to his lips. Jongin watches intently, eyes drawn to the way Sehun’s fangs scrape over his skin. Sehun bites into his wrist, monitoring Jongin’s reaction as his own blood fills his mouth; and Jongin is transfixed.

Jongin’s irises are a deeper shade of red, much like the shade of Sehun’s comforter but burn with more intensity. Sehun’s hand rests warm on Jongin’s nape and he pries Jongin’s mouth open with his tongue to let the blood seep past Jongin’s lips. Jongin’s inhale is sharp, but licks the taste of metal from Sehun’s mouth, unable to hold back.

There’s hunger in Jongin’s eyes that Sehun feeds when he brings his wrist to Jongin’s lips. Jongin hesitates before the beckoning in the back of his mind washes away his reservations, mouth sucking over the wounds. The dryness in Jongin’s throat is quenched in rivulets of red that escape from the corners of his mouth. He drinks down the taste of Sehun’s blood and almost moans at the sweet taste on his tongue. 

Jongin is greedy, tongueing at the puncture wounds. “That’s enough.” Sehun’s voice is clear, present, and Jongin’s eyes meet copper. 

Jongin releases Sehun’s wrist, admiring the deep red against his skin and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. But the growing heat pooling in his stomach causes both arousal and confusion; unsure as to why he’s turned on. He no longer feels weak and lunges at Sehun, wrestling him onto his back with little effort. Sehun looks amused. 

Jongin pants between them, eyes piercing. He leans down and almost kisses Sehun, _almost_ , but he’s drawn to the juncture where his shoulder and neck meet. His eyes trail down and the exposed skin of Sehun’s neck causes his cock to twitch. Jongin’s confused but terribly turned _on_ , and Sehun’s eyes have yet to revert to their normal state of chocolate brown; if anything, they intensify.

Jongin growls.

Sehun’s hand finds Jongin’s neck, fingers wrapping around Jongin’s throat just tight enough to have him gasping. _“Enough.”_ Jongin scowls, baring his fangs and Sehun’s grip tightens, cutting his airways; although it doesn’t feel as if he’s lacking any oxygen.

“That’s enough, Jongin.” Sehun’s voice is calm, authoritative, and Jongin’s arousal calms but is still present, buring hot under his skin. 

“Fuck me,” Jongin gasps, although it doesn’t sound like himself.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” Sehun repeats himself and they're left staring; a prolonged period of molten eyes and Sehun’s fingers are still warm on Jongin’s skin. “I’m not going to fuck you.”

“All you wanted to do before was fuck me. Why won’t you want to fuck me now?” Jongin slides his fingers into Sehun’s hair, curling against his scalp and he ruts against Sehun’s thigh shamelessly; trying to alleviate the tightness of his pants from where his cock strains against the fabric.

“Simple, bounty,” The smile on Sehun’s lips is sweet in comparison to the hold he has on Jongin’s throat. “You’re high on bloodlust.”

“What?”

“It happens to all of us, especially when we’re young,” Sehun says, ignoring the way Jongin grinds along his thigh. “Feeding for the first few times tends to make people go haywire, and as much as I’d love to fuck you into the mattress, I’d rather do it when you submit to me on your own accord.”

“Are you really going to pass up this opportunity to get into my pants?” Jongin hisses when Sehun’s hold tightens. “Or did you only want me before because I was human-”

“Yes, I am going to pass up on this opportunity,” Sehun’s voice is firm. “And I still do want you, regardless if you’re human or not.” His hand leaves Jongin’s throat to move to his nape, tangling his fingers in Jongin’s hair to pull his head back harshly. “Don’t worry, though. You won’t be able to move after I have my way with you. I’ll make sure of it.”

Jongin moans lowly at the thought. He is mouth finds Sehun’s and Jongin kisses him with hunger, urgency, but his patience wears thin at Sehun’s lack of response. The latter does little to aid him even as he edges over the line, coming hard with Sehun’s name on his tongue; wondering if he’ll coax a reaction out of him. He can feel it, the waver in Sehun’s composure, but he’s already coming down from his high and the copper in Sehun’s irises are long gone.

 

_____

 

It takes a while for Jongin to get used to darkness. The sun was once a necessity to life but is now considered a poison. He spends some time watching dust particles float in the morning light and the rays that dance across Jongin’s fingers sear into his skin. Although the pain isn’t anything he can’t handle, it is mutual, as Sehun reminds him. There’s blood along his knuckles from where the sun has lingered on his skin for too long and although he tries he can’t hear the sound of Sehun’s heartbeat (or his own for that matter). He learns that the heart stops beating shortly after turning and that the need for oxygen becomes redundant despite the act of breathing; and that their bond will tie them together for life, if they both choose to live it. 

He admires the art along the walls, modern accents hung on victorian-esque walls and he catches Sehun feeling along brush strokes when he thinks no one is looking. The estate is far too big for one person; with hallways that run for what seems like days and with rooms far too big for one occupant. It seems lonely and leaves Jongin wondering how long Sehun has been living for.

Fragments of light bleed past the cracks in the curtains. Sehun sits in his usual chair in the corner of the room, book in hand, and seemingly oblivious to Jongin’s consciousness. Jongin thinks back to the first time he encountered Sehun, the image of sin and temptation contrasting from his current portrayal of domesticity. Sehun looks up. Jongin doesn’t flinch. 

“What are you reading?” Jongin’s voice is still laced with sleep.

“Twilight.” Sehun sets the book face down before rising to his feet to rid the room of light by closing the slight gap in the curtains.

“Twilight?”

“It’s the love story of the century.”

“I didn’t think you were the type to read.”

Sehun chuckles. “I enjoy literature every now and then, bounty.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Call you what?” Sehun’s smile is teasing.

“ _Bounty_ ,” Jongin says. “That’s not who I am anymore.”

“I’m aware.” Sehun hums. “You’re a lot more docile than you used to be.” Jongin frowns, unable to form a valid argument. “Oh don’t be like that. I was just teasing you.” 

“It’s hard, though.” Jongin says after some time, falling back to the mattress so he can stare at the ceiling. “To leave everything behind.” 

“The only thing you left behind in your past life was your occupation,” he hears Sehun’s voice somewhere in the distance. There’s silence that follows the end of Sehun’s sentence and Jongin drowns himself in his thoughts. 

He wonders what’s come of his name now; if his legacy will be the _‘killing’_ of Oh Sehun. 

There’s a sudden pain that radiates from Jongin’s chest. It catches him off guard and he rubs at his sternum with the heel of his palm. He sits back up, eyes widening slightly at the glimmer of steel under the light of the chandelier. His fingers curl around the grip of his gun before they smooth over the barrel.

“I decided to take that when I brought you here,” Sehun’s voice enters by the doorway and Jongin sees him leaning against the frame. “You seem attached to it.” 

The gunmetal is cool under his touch. “I guess I am.”

A grin quirks onto Sehun’s lips. “But you won’t really be needing it.” He begins. “After all, you killed me. _Right?_ ”

“Right…” Jongin trails off.

“What was it like?” Sehun settles onto the bed and crosses his legs under himself. “Working in an industry like that?”

“It was rewarding,” Jongin begins. “I built a reputation for myself; I had a view worth millions, job offers left and right,”

“But?” 

“But,” Jongin continues. “It was lonely.”

“I figured you would say that.” Sehun hums, moving up the bed. Jongin’s back meets the mattress as Sehun hovers over him. “Why was it lonely?”

Jongin exhales, looking up at Sehun. “I’ve never had time for anything else except for work.”

“Well, now you have all the time in the world.” Sehun caresses his cheek with deft fingers. “You have an eternity to do whatever you want.”

“Sounds promising.”

Sehun’s his eyes flicker. “It is.”

A light moan filters through Jongin’s parted lips when Sehun’s hand slides underneath his shirt. Sehun stops, eyes glancing up and flickering with colour as he feels along Jongin’s chest. Sehun’s palm is warm, but his fingers cool, smoothing over Jongin’s stomach before they retreat. 

Sehun kisses him with purpose and he can feel Jongin’s presence in the back of his mind. He can see the lust pooling in Jongin’s eyes; swirling into a sea of wine coloured darkness. Sehun hums. His hand traces a path down toward Jongin’s waistband, snapping the elastic against his waist before his eyes burn into Jongin’s.

Jongin’s hand curves over Sehun’s nape, and he tugs the latter down with force. He doesn’t hesitate before sinking his teeth into Sehun’s skin; moaning as the taste of iron coats his tongue. Sehun hisses and collapses onto his elbows, Jongin’s enthusiasm taking him by surprise. Jongin’s mouth matches his eyes once he pulls away and despite despite the unevenness in the rise and fall of Sehun’s chest, he smirks. Jongin bares his neck back when Sehun noses along his skin, tangling his fingers into strands of silver.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Sehun teases.

“It wasn’t supposed to be.” Jongin grunts and wraps his legs around Sehun’s waist to draw him closer. 

“I can tell,” Sehun presses open mouthed kisses against his skin. “Tell me what you want, Jongin.”

He moans when Sehun sucks a mark at the base of his neck, keening into Sehun’s palm on his cheek. “Bite me.”

_“Gladly.”_

Sehun’s breath on Jongin’s skin makes the latter shiver in anticipation. His fangs threaten to draw blood and they’re completely lost in each other before Sehun’s attention is diverted from his hunger as the bedroom door swings open. Jongin’s head snaps toward the intruders that stand in the doorway. Sehun in turn casts a look over his shoulder and groans, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

The taller of the pair has irises that shimmer amber. His hair glints gold under the light as he stares Sehun down, eyes hard, following as Sehun lifts off of Jongin with reluctance. He watches as Sehun walks toward the strangers, freezing when amber eyes are on him.

The one who stands in front looks regal in nature. He stands with an ethereal beauty, authority; arms crossed across his chest and an arched brow is raised as he looks over their position. The soft brown of his hair contrasts with the intensity of cat-like eyes as he studies Jongin from the doorway. A grin quirks onto his lips.

“Am I interrupting something?” His voice is a smooth timbre which filters into the room.

“As a matter of fact, you were.” Sehun huffs and the male chuckles. 

“I’ve heard rumors that you’ve passed from this life. I knew those rumors were false, but I thought I’d drop by.” His eyes find Jongin. “I’ve also heard many things about _you_.”

“Me?” Jongin’s lips thin. “You know who I am?” 

It entices another chuckle. “I do,” He stands at the end of the bed, smirk delicate on his lips. “Who doesn't know who you are? You’re quite famous, Kim Jongin.” 

It feels like deja vu. 

“And who are you?” 

“Kim Minseok, Sehun’s _sire_ ,” He says in an almost catlike purr, smirk widening as Jongin’s frown deepens. 

“Why are you even here?” Sehun mutters and the male with amber eyes shoots him a glare.

 _“Sehun,”_ He warns. But despite the demanding tone, his voice is smooth like honey. “Respect.”

Sehun’s eyes narrow. “I don't answer to you, Luhan.” 

Luhan looks thoroughly displeased; scowl marring his features. Minseok sighs, smile soft, fond as he cups Luhan’s cheek. Luhan calms, keening into Minseok’s palm. Sehun looks away from their small act of intimacy with a pout and Jongin frowns at the feeling he refuses to acknowledge as jealousy in his chest.

“Jealous?” Minseok teases and Sehun turns his head away.

“I’m not.” Sehun grumbles.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Minseok chides and looks at the blood that’s smeared along Jongin’s lips. “Your play thing doesn’t seem too pleased by our presence.”

“I’m not too pleased either,” Sehun pushes off the wall he was leaning on and walks back toward the bed, sitting down behind Jongin and licking at the corner of his mouth just for show. “And he’s _not_ a play thing.” He dutifully reminds Minseok by snaking his arms over Jongin’s chest and down his front. “He’s _mine_.”

Minseok’s chuckle leaves Jongin confused. “I can see that.”

 

Sehun’s mood sours as the day goes on, not too thrilled that Minseok and Luhan are overstaying their welcome. He doesn’t seem to be too fond of Luhan, Jongin notes as Sehun stays at Jongin’s side; a possessive hold on him as he glares at Luhan from across the room. 

If anything, Luhan is amused by Sehun’s foul mood and willingly tests his patience. They stare each other down and tensions are high, only to be calmed by Minseok’s presence. He settles their dispute with a look, a smile, a gentle caress of their cheeks, or by running his fingers through their hair and Jongin wonders how powerful Minseok actually is. 

Minseok casts him a look then, one of curiosity and of acknowledgement. His voice is as smooth as it was the first time Jongin heard it. “Come walk with me.”

Jongin can’t bring himself to say no, spellbound. He stands, untangling himself from Sehun’s hold on his waist and walks toward Minseok.

“Behave.” Is all Minseok says before turning on his heel and Jongin follows him out of the room.

They stand at the end of the main hall, the one that leads toward the garden and Minseok leads. He admires the paintings that hang along the walls as they walk. “When I heard that you were after Sehun… I’m not going to lie, I thought Sehun was going to be taken from me.” 

“Do I have that much of a reputation?” Jongin says, half joking. Minseok doesn’t laugh.

“You’d be surprised at how many have heard of your name, as well as the stories that came with it.” He quirks a smile then, “You’re quite the prodigy.”

“I’ve been told.”

“Your friend with the eyepatch is often talked about as well.”

“Chanyeol?” 

“The wolf hunter,” Minseok hums. “He has quite the reputation himself.”

“How do you know about all of this?” Jongin asks. 

“I’ve been alive for long time, Kim Jongin. I know how the world works and who to go to when I want information.” Minseok stops in front of a painting. “I bought this in Japan many years ago. Mount Fuji is beautiful, no?”

Jongin looks at the intricacy of brushstrokes and the soft blues and pinks are pleasing. “I’ve never been.” He looks back to Minseok. “What about Sehun?”

“Hm?” 

“How long has he been around for?”

“I’ve known Sehun for many years,” Minseok looks up in thought before continuing to walk. “He was always a troublemaker and I’ve always had trouble trying to control him. He liked to test my patience and always did things his way, not caring much for the consequences that followed.”

“Sounds about right.” Jongin says. 

The sound of Minseok’s laughter echoes into the hallway, dissipating before Minseok talks again. “I met Luhan during the last Korean dynasty. It was summer then. Our circumstances are different but I see similarities between us.”

“What do you mean?”

“Luhan tried to kill me.”

Jongin’s brows furrow. “He tried to kill you?”

“I was a prince at one point in my lifetime, and Luhan was the assassin who was sent to kill me.” 

Jongin studies Minseok’s face and he can see the latter fitting the image of royalty, and supposes that it explains Minseok’s nature; calm, composed and it isn’t hard to imagine him clad in silken robes.

“I was entranced, to say the least. How could someone so beautiful be designed to kill?” Minseok smiles at the memory in a fond manner. “Ironic, isn’t it? To fall in love with someone who was supposed to kill you?”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Even though Sehun denies it, I know he’s jealous of Luhan.” Minseok says. “I have bonded with Luhan for centuries before I saved Sehun from dying in an alleyway. I think that Sehun felt as if he was second best, which was not the case at all. He tried to get my attention by playing with fire, and to his luck he was successful. The fact that he put himself in danger to get me to notice him got on my nerves but don’t get me wrong, Kim Jongin, I do _love_ Sehun.”

“You love him?”

“Of course. I would give Sehun the world if he allowed me.”

“Then why don’t you?” Jongin tries his best not to sound bitter.

There’s a sly smile on Minseok’s lips. “Don’t worry. There’s no reason to feel threatened. I don’t intend on taking him from you.”

“Then why are you telling me this?”

“I’m sure you’re aware of the bond that links you together. I also share a bond with Sehun, I’m the one who turned him, after all. I have felt nothing but peace on his part in the last few months. He’s happy.” Minseok says. “I can feel it.” He then gives Jongin a warm smile. “And his happiness is all I ask for.”

Jongin listens as Minseok talks about the art on the walls. Jongin takes in dates, names and places; he has an eternity to memorise them.

“I guess we’ll be taking off then.” Minseok announces once they make their way back to the lounge. Sehun sits cross legged on the couch opposite from Luhan, who has one leg crossed over the other at the knee. 

“You’re leaving?” Sehun questions, unfolding his legs to stand. 

“My sole reason for dropping by was to confirm that the rumors of your death was false.” Minseok reaches up to comb his fingers through Sehun’s hair. “And they were. You’re alive and happy.” 

Jongin watches from the doorway, almost like an intruder to when Minseok leans his forehead against Sehun’s and he looks away only to catch Luhan’s gaze. He can’t read Luhan’s expression; training to become an assassin all those years ago have paid off.

Minseok says his goodbyes with promises to visit soon, pulling Jongin into a hug and whispering, “Good luck.” in his ears. He drapes his coat over back over his shoulders and walks into the night.

Luhan lags behind, catching Jongin’s wrist on his way out. “I love Minseok, and I know how much Sehun means to him. I also know what you’re capable of, and if you do anything to harm Sehun, I will not hesitate to come after you. You may have been turned but you don’t have me fooled.”

Jongin breaks out of Luhan’s hold with ease. “You seem to be forgetting that you were once a killer too, Luhan.”

“I was. Minseok changed that.” A smile softens the hardness of his eyes. “I guess I should be thanking you, though. Minseok seems to be less stressed now that Sehun has stopped putting himself in harm's way.”

“I almost killed him once.” Jongin says.

Luhan chuckles. “I know that feeling all too well.”

 

_____

 

Days pass, seemingly endless as eternity drags on. The blood lust has become easier to manage. The rush is not as severe as it was before, but desire still lights fire under Jongin’s skin. Sehun doesn’t say anything, he never does and Jongin _knows_ Sehun is waiting for him to submit - to say it himself - to _beg_ for it. 

“Let’s go out tonight.” Sehun says and he draws Jongin out of his thoughts. And when Jongin answers _‘where’_ , A smirk plays on Sehun’s lips. “Do you remember where we first met?”

Jongin finds himself at the club he used to frequent for Sehun’s pursuit hours later, clad in black just like Sehun, who stands at his side. He doesn’t know how Sehun is surviving the heated atmosphere in the bomber jacket that drowns his frame but has little room to ask before he’s pulled to the dance floor.

Sehun moves with sin, reminiscent of their initial meeting and Jongin doesn’t hold back this time. He lets his hands wander, explore, and Sehun encourages him with wanton moans just loud enough for only him to hear. “Just like old times,” he whispers.

The world around them melts into nothingness as they lose themselves in the moment; shameless grinding, touching and kisses that are more tongue than anything else. Jongin’s head is thrown back when Sehun snakes a hand into the front of his jeans where anyone can see if they let their eyes linger for too long. He lets Sehun tease him in the middle of the crowd, smirking against his skin when he groans. He’s then pulled from the crowd and down the hall in the direction of the rented rooms and he remembers how Sehun had turned Jongin’s own gun against him.

The room is familiar; hues of red and black mixed with the smell of sex and cheap liquor. They stumble into the room and Sehun drags them both back toward the bed. He falls against the mattress and he brings Jongin with him. 

“Do you want me?”

Jongin breathes in deep, moaning when Sehun’s fingers trail over his denim clad cock. Fuck all to keeping his pride. _“Yes.”_ he hisses.

“What do you want?” He asks, voice trickling into Jongin’s ears. “What do you want me to do?”

“I,” Jongin begins, groaning as he grinds into Sehun’s palm. “I want you to fuck me.”

“You want me to fuck you?” Sehun taunts as his eyes alight with colour.

“Yes,” Jongin whispers harshly into the space between them. “I want you to keep your promise and _fuck_ me until I won’t be able to move.” 

“I can do that,” Sehun murmurs against Jongin’s neck, fangs catching onto his skin; but he has no intention to bite. “On your knees.” Sehun says, voice low.

Jongin slips off the bed and settles onto his knees. Sehun spreads his legs wider so that Jongin can fit between them. His hands massage into Sehun’s thighs, feeling his muscles flex under his touch. He slowly makes his way toward Sehun’s crotch, fingers skimming along his inner thighs before tracing the same path with his lips; his mouth hot on denim clad legs and Sehun stutters out a breathy laugh. He drags down the zipper to Sehun’s jeans with his teeth, eyes filled with lust as he looks up at his sire. 

“You said you were going to kill me,” Sehun thumbs across Jongin’s lips before forming a gun with his fingers. “But here you are.” He pushes them past Jongin’s lips and the pads of his fingers are rough on Jongin’s tongue. Jongin doesn’t know whether Sehun is sadistic in nature, but the thought is pushed to the back of his mind when Sehun’s irises flicker. “Bang,” he says softly and pushes his fingers further into Jongin’s mouth, moaning when Jongin gags a little.

A delicate brow is raised; a passing moment of curiosity is displayed on Sehun’s features before he thrusts his fingers into Jongin’s mouth; long and slender, reaching the back of his throat and Jongin moans just for show. He doesn’t miss the way Sehun’s hips buck.

Sehun withdraws his fingers then, wiping the remnants of Jongin’s saliva across the head of his cock. It stands proud, tip glistening with precome as he talks. “You know what to do,” he coaxes.

Jongin laps around the crown of Sehun’s cock; hot and wet, licking away the precome that’s gathered at the slit. He runs his tongue along his lips, aware that Sehun’s watching intently and finds that he doesn’t mind the taste of Sehun on his tongue. He presses his lips against the slit and inhales at the feeling of cool metal pressing against his forehead.

“It’s not loaded.” Sehun says, running the fingers of his free hand through Jongin’s hair.

It’s been a long time since Jongin’s needed a use for his gun; revolver sitting empty and bullets discarded. He suddenly makes the connection as to why Sehun was wearing a bomber jacket and he scoffs.

“Go on,” Sehun prompts and presses the gun against Jongin’s skull with more force. He pulls the trigger and chuckles when Jongin flinches despite them both knowing that he’s not in any real danger.

“Sadist.” Jongin says, looking up at Sehun through his lashes, breath hot on Sehun’s throbbing dick. There’s a light smirk on his lips that replicates Sehun’s before he descends. 

“You love it,” Sehun grunts as he thrusts up and Jongin breathes in harshly through his nose, oxygen burning in his lungs even though there is no need for it.

Jongin mumbles, “Maybe I do,” before he descends once more and envelops Sehun’s cock with the warmth of his mouth, swallowing twice around his girth; satisfied at the shudder that he entices from the latter. Sehun whispers praises, words of encouragement as he thrusts shallowly into Jongin’s mouth and Jongin tries to relax his jaw the best he can to accommodate for Sehun’s length.

Sehun hisses, pulling Jongin up off the floor and into his lap. The denim of Jongin’s jeans catch friction on the skin of his cock and Sehun pushes Jongin off harshly, stripping him from his pants before he’s being pulled back down onto strong thighs. Jongin’s legs bracket his hips and Sehun shifts, moving beneath him as he continues to drown Jongin’s senses with the welcomed assault of his touch. He’s almost completely seated on Sehun’s cock, but it lies trapped between them as Sehun initiates a filthy kiss; moaning at the taste of himself on Jongin’s tongue.

Jongin’s back arches, letting out a surprised gasp when he feels fingers teasing along the seam of his ass; wet, cold and he shivers. He catches sight of the uncapped lubricant bottle by Sehun’s thigh and supposes that he’s had it in his pocket.

“Don’t tell me you’re a virgin, bounty,” Sehun teases, smile mocking on his lips and Jongin retaliates by biting at his bottom lip; revelling in the way Sehun hisses in response.

“I’ve fucked around before,” Jongin sighs, brow twitching in discomfort when Sehun slides a finger in. “Just- Just not in a long time.”

Sehun hums against the juncture of his neck. “No wonder you’re so anal about everything. Pun intended.”

Jongin scoffs but stutters out a moan when Sehun adds a second finger alongside the first. The pads of his fingers rub sensually along Jongin’s walls, stretching him slowly. Pleasure shoots up Jongin’s spine and he arches toward Sehun’s chest, fingers finding purchase on Sehun’s shoulders. 

Jongin hisses once Sehun’s got three fingers in his ass. He’s curling his fingers deliciously and not giving Jongin the relief he needs. He grinds back on Sehun’s fingers, rising to only drop back down; staccato breaths caught in his throat, ending on a whine when Sehun withdraws his fingers.

Sehun leans back on his palms and looks down and Jongin follows his line of sight. Even in the dim lighting he can see the precome that’s pearled at the slit of Sehun’s erection; as well as his own. Jongin blindly feels for the discarded lubricant by Sehun’s thigh and drizzles a good amount onto the head. Sehun’s cock twitches under the weight of his stare Jongin doesn’t hesitate to reach forward and wrap his fingers around heated skin. 

He jerks Sehun off with a loose fist before rising up onto his knees and hovering over Sehun’s cock. Sehun smirks. Jongin smirks back before he lowers himself, slowly, eyes closing and jaw unhinged as he takes more of Sehun’s length. He’s left rigid once his thighs meet Sehun’s. The latter has a soothing palm on the small of his back. Sehun hisses, eyes glowing, vibrant in colour as he fights the urge to thrust up into him.

“I intend on keeping true to my words, Jongin.” Sehun says. “I’ll fuck you hard.”

He shivers at the sound of his own name and experimentally rocks his hips. “Then stop talking and fuck me.”

Sehun buries his face in Jongin’s neck, licking along his skin as thrusts upward, hands bruising on Jongin’s hips. Jongin meets him halfway, dropping down when Sehun thrusts up. He whines loudly into the room when the head of Sehun’s cock brushes along his prostate. 

Sehun growls, taking Jongin by the hips to guide him before slamming him down and keeping him still. Sehun’s pace is fast, relentless, as he embeds himself further into Jongin. He slides his fingers into Jongin’s hair to pull his head back harshly, ripping a moan from Jongin’s throat as he does so. Sehun doesn’t bite him, much to Jongin’s dismay, although he does litters hickeys along his neck; grunting, whispering “Mine,” against his skin, “All mine.”

He kisses Sehun then; hot and wet, eyes rolling back when Sehun sucks at his tongue, hand trailing down Jongin’s front to his neglected length. 

_“Fuck-”_ Jongin says as he slumps forward.

“Are you going to come?” Sehun taunts with a vicious twist of his fist that has Jongin shuddering. 

He moans into Sehun’s ears, which earns a groan in response and the tightening of his stomach is hard to escape as he reaches his end. 

“Yes,” He says, almost helplessly. 

Sehun catches his earlobe between his teeth before mouthing the skin behind his ear. “Tell me how good I make you feel.” His eyes glow.

Jongin’s moan is loud, unhindered; his back arching and his head is thrown back. “Good- You make me feel so good-” he stutters, “So good inside of me.” 

“Then come for me, bounty.” Sehun says, voice molten. 

Jongin gasps, coming hard into Sehun’s fist as the latter continues to fuck into him. His come streaks across Sehun’s shirt and shines wet on his fingers. Sehun drags Jongin for a messy kiss, groaning into his mouth as he comes; hips twitching as he empties himself into the heat of Jongin’s ass. 

They come slowly come down from their high as sounds from the outside world filters between them and Sehun c wipes Jongin’s come on his own shirt. It’s with a slight wince Jongin lifts off of Sehun and falls onto his back beside him. Sehun turns onto his side, experimentally running his fingers along Jongin’s cock and chuckling when the latter whines from oversensitivity. 

“Did I disappoint?” Sehun presses chaste kisses along his skin.

“You never do.” Jongin says.

A grin spreads across Sehun’s lips. “Romantic.”

Jongin scoffs. Sehun’s grin widens.

______

 

If Jongin didn’t have a good memory, he would have probably forgotten who Baekhyun was by now. But then again, how could he forget? How could he forget pure seduction and downturned eyes that questioned his humanity upon their first meeting. He looks the same as he did all of those months ago; he’s dressed to steal glances with his hair is pushed elegantly off his forehead, and the red that was dusted under his eyes is now replaced with a cobalt blue. He’s stares Jongin down once he walks into the hotel room, Sehun following close behind and he snakes his arms around Jongin’s waist.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun begins as he rises to his feet. “What a pleasant surprise.” He takes elegant steps toward them. 

“I hope you don’t mind that he’s here tonight?” Sehun says.

“I didn’t mind the first time, did I?” Baekhyun raises a brow, laugh melodious as he peers over Sehun’s shoulder to give him a brief kiss before settling back onto his feet to press his lips against Jongin’s. “You’ve changed.” he smiles up at Jongin, blinking at the red embedded in his irises and Jongin knows exactly what he means by that.

“He has,” Sehun’s voice sends a shiver down Jongin’s spine. “It took some convincing but here we are.”

“Here we are.” Baekhyun repeats with a sultry tone and drags them both toward the bed. 

Jongin is sandwiched between them, but then the weight on his back is lifted as Sehun strays toward the armchair by the window and makes himself comfortable; crossing his legs at the ankle as Baekhyun runs his fingers down Jongin’s front. Sehun watches as Jongin runs his lips over Baekhyun’s neck, knowing how the act of feeding turns Jongin on and smirks when he feels the heated tug within their bond. 

Jongin’s teeth sinks into Baekhyun’s skin with ease, moaning at the blood coating his throat and hums at how sweet the taste is. Baekhyun is vocal, panting Jongin’s name and the burn of his nails scraping across Jongin’s skull is a pleasant kind of pain that goes straight to his dick. There’s a beckoning in Jongin’s mind that makes him look up and he meets Sehun’s gaze. 

“Do you want to fuck him?” Sehun asks, smirk high on his lips. 

Baekhyun laughs, a breathy kind of laugh that ends with a whine when Jongin grinds their hips together; the blood lust strong in his system.

“Do you want me to fuck him?” Jongin asks, mouth leaving Baekhyun’s neck momentarily.

“Not necessarily,” Sehun says truthfully. “But do what you want. I’m not stopping you.”

Jongin licks a the puncture wounds at Baekhyun’s skin, hand moving down to get him out of the jeans that hug his legs almost _too_ sinfully. It’s with little effort as the denim peels off of Baekhyun’s legs with ease and Jongin throws the fabric behind them; his hands fleeting across his stomach and thighs. Baekhyun tries to reach down, but Jongin swats his hands away. 

Jongin unbutton his pants, undoes his zipper, sighing once his cock is free from its confinements. He’s aware that Sehun is watching him intently and notes the copper glow in his peripheral vision. With strong hands he pushes his Baekhyun’s thighs toward his chest, and then his thighs together.

Anticipation is written on Baekhyun’s features and a surprised moan fills the room as Jongin slides his cock between Baekhyun’s thighs. He groans, the friction goes to his head as the precome leaking from his slit coats Baekhyun’s skin. He doesn’t kiss Baekhyun as his mouth is stained with blood, but instead, he smears it across his skin; fascinated at the mess of red along Baekhyun’s neck and chest. He can hear Sehun’s sharp inhale from where he’s sitting. He can see how Sehun’s palm works over the front of his jeans, groaning at the sight of Jongin fucking through Baekhyun’s thighs. 

Sehun stands and strides back toward the bed. He sits by Baekhyun’s head and with hauls Jongin forward by the collar of his shirt to fuck his tongue into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin’s hips stutter, the head of his cock running up the length of Baekhyun’s and their moans are simultaneous. 

Baekhyun is the one who comes first. He looks beautiful beneath Jongin; completely blissed out and limp against the mattress. Sehun also looks beautiful in the light of the hotel room; with silver hair and black t-shirts and Jongin is coming when Sehun whispers filth in his ears. 

There’s a mess of come drying on Baekhyun’s stomach, and Sehun drags Jongin up to stand; his pants sagging around his hips.

“You didn’t fuck him,” Sehun says in observation.

“I didn’t.” Jongin replies. 

Sehun exhale ends in a chuckle. “I’m glad.”

“Are you really?”

“I am.” Sehun draws closer, closing the distance between them. “I would have gotten jealous.”

“I didn’t know you could get jealous.”

“Don’t test me,” Sehun chuckles. “I am your sire.”

 _”Sire”_ Jongin drawls.

 _”Bounty.”_ Sehun says against Jongin’s lips.

 

____

 

Sehun’s estate isn’t too far from the city, but just far enough to not be in the midst of it. The city is always busy at night and Jongin wanders between buildings that scrape against the sky and he manoeuvres through crowds with ease. The weather is pleasant and it didn’t take much convincing for Sehun to let him visit his apartment; the latter more than aware that Jongin can handle himself. Sehun is safely in his mind through their bond and his apartment is exactly the same from when he left, nothing is out of place and he overlooks the city from his balcony. It’s peaceful. 

Although there is a foreboding feeling in Jongin’s consciousness that he can’t shake. He sighs, frowning, knowing that his gun isn’t with him. With light steps he pads around his living room, the foreboding feeling in his stomach from earlier becomes a reality when he’s sees a figure coming from the hallway Jongin groans in annoyance before makes his way toward the kitchen, hiding behind a wall and he waits.

The intruder follows shortly afterward; clad in black and Jongin can’t make out who it is under the layers of black fabric and the mask that conceals his face.

“What are you doing in-” Jongin doesn’t get to finish his sentence before the male lunges at him; and Jongin doesn’t fail to notice the blade that’s in his hand.

Jongin moves with ease, avoiding his attacker’s attempts to strike him. But he doesn’t let up, keeping Jongin on edge, movements almost unpredictable.

The edge of the blade catches onto his cheek and Jongin hisses, hand coming up to feel at his face. It’s a scratch at most but that split second of being preoccupied becomes his disadvantage as his back collides with the wall. Jongin grunts, pain shooting up his spine. There’s a forearm across his chest, holding him in place. He has little room to move; let alone break free. The blade is held against his throat, dangerously close to his skin and if Jongin still had a heart - it would be on overdrive. Jongin snarls, baring his teeth and he forces his head back so that the blade doesn’t slice into his skin. 

The attacker’s hand that doesn’t have the blade at his throat moves to pull down his hood and the silver mess of hair reminds him of Sehun. The face mask is pulled down next and Jongin snarls, but it falls short when their gazes meet. 

He’s met with brown eyes, and a vertical scar running down the left. 

“Chanyeol?” Jongin says. 

“Jongin?-” Chanyeol blinks and he steps back, his blade no longer threatening to cause harm. He brings Jongin into his arms, hugging him tight with a laugh in his ears. It’s deep, loud, and very much like Chanyeol himself. He pulls away with what looks like a relieved grin. “ I thought- I thought you were _dead_.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Well I’m not dead.” 

“I can see that.” Chanyeol chuckles. “I haven’t heard from you in almost a year.”

“It’s been a while, I know.” Jongin says. “But what are you doing in my apartment?”

“I found it suspicious when you suddenly disappeared off the face of the Earth,” Chanyeol slides his knife back into its sheath and Jongin suddenly remembers Chanyeol’s love for hand to hand combat. “There were also rumors spreading that Oh Sehun wasn’t actually dead. And when I couldn’t contact you… I feared the worst.”

“Well,” Jongin rubs at his throat and Chanyeol gives him an apologetic smile. “The rumors are true, though. Oh Sehun isn’t dead.”

“I figured so.” Chanyeol furrows his brows. “Mind telling me why that is?”

“Yeah, about that.” Jongin scratches at his nape. “It’s a long story.”

“So I was right?” Chanyeol questions, a slight smirk on his lips that Jongin frowns at. “About you and Oh Sehun?”

Jongin sighs. “Yeah. I guess so.” 

“So are you like - still human or whatever?” Chanyeol tilts his head.

“I can’t say that I am.” Jongin shrugs.

“I see.” Chanyeol chuckles. 

Jongin exhales. “Listen, Yeol-”

“Don’t worry, I won't rat you out or anything. I’d rather have a friend that’s alive than one who’s dead.” Chanyeol says with a grin. “I’m sure that you’re aware of how hard it is to make friends friends in an industry like this.”

“You’re right. It is.”

Chanyeol’s smile softens. “You’ll have to tell me over a drink next time, about what eternity feels like.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Do you miss your old life, Jongin?” Sehun quips long after Jongin returns home. He’s just gotten out of the shower and he notices the way that Sehun looks at him as he rubs a towel through his hair.

The question is up in the air and he doesn’t know if he’s supposed to answer or not but does so anyway. “In some points, I do.” He says. “But for the most part, I don't.” 

“Do you regret eternity?”

Jongin can feel the heat from Sehun that radiates through their bond. 

“No.” He says. “I don’t regret any of it.”

Sehun grins and encircles his wrists with his fingers, walking them back toward the bed and he falls back against the sheets with eyes like fire. He looks up at Jongin with seduction, a look of burning desire and Jongin crawls towards him. Sehun’s eyes are hooded and he spreads his legs wider so that Jongin can fill the space between them.

“I want you,” He says lowly, pulling the towel loose from Jongin’s hips. ”Fuck me, _bounty_.”

With hasty fingers, Jongin gets the button of his jeans undone. “You know how much I hate these jeans?” Jongin hisses when Sehun’s hands are on him; stroking him to hardness. “Such a fucking tease.”

“You love it though. Don’t lie.” Sehun smirks up at him, raising his hips so that Jongin can get the fabric off of his legs. “You love every bit of it.”

Jongin responds by thrusting into Sehun’s hand. Heat rises in the room at a rapid pace and Jongin almost tears Sehun’s shirt from his frame before searching under the pillows for lubricant. When he finds it, Sehun takes it from his hands and coats his fingers before inserting two into himself; sighing at the familiar stretch. He stretches himself with wanton moans, tongue swiping across his bottom lip as his fingers shy over his prostate. Sehun’s back arches as he adds a third finger, and Jongin’s cock twitches at the sight. 

Jongin stops Sehun before he can add in a fourth finger, withdrawing his fingers with a grip on his hand and pours more lubricant into Sehun’s fist so that he can help spread it onto his cock. It’s cool on his dick and Jongin hisses, hips stuttering forward when Sehun presses against the slit with his thumb. 

He elbows Sehun’s legs wider before he aligns himself with Sehun’s entrance. He pushes forward slowly, only for Sehun to speed up the process by hooking his legs around Jongin’s waist and pull so that Jongin is sheathed in to the hilt. 

Sehun drags him down for a kiss and Jongin pushes his tongue past Sehun’s lips to kiss him with purpose; as much as eternity has to offer. Sehun sighs against his lips, back arching and Jongin quickens his pace, thrusting hard enough to have the bed creaking beneath their weight.

“Beg me,” Jongin tries. “Say _‘give it to me’ _.”__ He says against Sehun’s skin. “I want to hear you say it.”

 _“Please,”_ Sehun whines, head thrown back into the pillows. It catches Jongin off guard. “Give it to me.”

“Give it to you?” Jongin’s hips still and Sehun’s laugh is weak.

“Give it to me, Jongin.” He pleads. “Fuck me with the same desire that you had when you wanted to kill me.”

Jongin growls, pulling out completely before thrusting back in with so much force that it has Sehun coming, moaning loud into the night and echoing off the walls. Jongin fucks through Sehun’s orgasm, inhaling sharply when Sehun constricts around his length; the heat is suffocating and Sehun’s whisper of _‘come in me’_ draws over the line. He comes long and hard into Sehun, jaw locked and eyes pressed shut as he rides out his high.

If he thought Baekhyun was beautiful beneath him, Sehun’s beauty transcends Baekhyun’s tenfold. He’s brought down to earth by Sehun’s hand on his cheek, a practiced movement he’s done countless times before and Jongin leans into his palm.

 

They lie together in the early hours of the morning. The last few minutes of moonlight cascade through the window as they wait for the sun to rise. Sehun hums, propping up onto an elbow to study him and Jongin shifts under his gaze.

“What?” Jongin sighs and blows his bangs out of his eyes. 

“Admiring beauty,” He runs a hand through Jongin’s hair; strands of black contrasting with the alabaster of his skin. “You make an excellent vampire, bounty.” Sehun says and Jongin scoffs.

Instead of humouring him, another question plays on Jongin’s mind. He rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. “Can you tell me how did you died?”

“You want to know?”

“Minseok mentioned it, but not in great detail.” Jongin turns his head to look at Sehun through his lashes.

“I don’t even remember what year it was.” He begins. “I don’t remember much from that night, either. Except for blood, darkness… and Minseok.” Sehun says quietly. “He was there when I woke up and he taught me how to live.”

“He’s a kind man.” 

“He is.” Sehun agrees. 

“What about Luhan?”

Sehun frowns. “What about him.”

“He seems nice.”

Sehun huffs and mimics Jongin by looking up at the ceiling. “He makes Minseok happy. That’s all I care about.”

Jongin decides to be daring. “What about me?”

Sehun shifts, moving up and over Jongin to straddle his waist. He’s bathed in the moonlight and silver obstructs his vision. “To me,” he begins by guiding Jongin’s hands to his hips. “You are what Luhan is to Minseok - what I failed to be - and what Minseok was once to me.”

“He really cared for you, you know?”

“I know,” Sehun whispers. He looks vulnerable. Jongin sits up and Sehun winds his arms around his neck to draw him close. “You know, you should have just killed me.” Sehun says.

The sun begins to rise.

“Maybe I should have.” Jongin teases. 

“I said that I was going to ruin you,” Sehun hums, “But I suppose it’s the other way around, isn’t it?”

“Maybe,” Jongin says before he kisses Sehun long and thorough; lazily in the morning light. “But maybe not.” The rays of light look beautiful on Sehun’s skin; smooth ivory illuminated in a shower of warmth. “Teach me how to live.”

(He swears that he can feel Sehun smile against his lips.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the longest fic I've ever written RIP : - ) 
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed~ 
> 
> Follow me on twitter and come say hello! @sezhangs


End file.
